Letter of Secrets
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Spencer Reid is called out to Las Vegas for a family emergency. What he finds in Vegas, is something that just can't stay in Vegas.  ***COMPLETE!***
1. Chapter 1

This is my first take on Criminal Minds and it is AU. Here are the basic things in mine that will be different. Seaver never happened. Emily and JJ are still part of the team but this is heading into season 7 story line. A bit confusing? Sorry. But there is no Criminal Minds without Prentiss and JJ! Well without anyone really but just not Seaver. XD Hotch still leader. Morgan will get his da someday in my fic! :) For the sake of my story line, episode 52 pickup was aired in Nov of 08 but dating the actual date this happened was in Jan 06. References to that episode! Just different place it happened. More like season 2. I am talking now forever arent I? Present time and date. Yea, still talking. If I forget to say this, thank you for reading! Special thanks to Rachael (xxxcriminalxxxmindsxxxfreak) who read my idea and gave me the green light to go! Check her stuff out because she is wicked! And to my friend who as annoying as his 65! points so far he gots, I love him to bits. He so gave me the title after I bored him to near death! :) Love love love! On with the story! OH. Not Beta'd. I really do count on spellchecker alot and that is about it as my talents go. Please excuse the errors and I will give you cookies!

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN! We all know who does.. :) So jealous!

Summary- Spencer Reid is called out to Vegas for a family emergency.

* * *

><p><strong>Letter of Secrets.<strong>

**"If you think about it seriously, all the questions about the soul and the immortality of the soul and paradise and hell are at bottom only a way of seeing this very simple fact: that every action of ours is passed on to others according to its value, of good or evil, it passes from father to son, from one generation to the next, in a perpetual movement." - Antonio Gramsci**

* * *

><p>"There is no way you can do it." Emily Prentiss sat at the edge of Derek Morgan's desk and crossed her arms. There was no way he could do it! Spencer Reid rolled himself in his chair over to the desk to hear what was going on. All their desks were full of paperwork but this conversation was more interesting. Morgan leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles and grinning at Prentiss.<p>

"Oh yes I can." Morgan gave Prentiss a smile.

"Do what exactly?" Reid asked.

"Play chubby bunny with 15 marshmallows." Prentiss said. She knew no one could. "We all know you have a big mouth but not even you can pull that off."

"You want to put it to the test. Bring a bag but you are going to lose. I want you to refer to me as your master." Morgan joked as Prentiss laughed.

"Oh really. Lets say I do get this bag. But if you lose you will have to shave that beard of yours." Morgan eyes went wide as his hand went up to touch his beard. Shave it off? The woman is insane.

"I won't lose, right Pretty boy?"

"What is Chubby Bunny?" Reid managed to get a word in between the two. Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You know the first 200 numbers of the square root of Pi but you are lost when it comes to chubby bunny?" Prentiss said.

"Actually I know the first 1000 numbers and the rest are really not necessary if you think about it." Reid began to recite the numbers when Morgan shook his head and stopped Reid from continuing.

"The first 2 are enough for me." Morgan laughed. He turned to Prentiss and smiled. "15 marshmallows and you will call me Master." He winked as Prentiss rolled her eyes. Reid was going to ask again what was Chubby Bunny when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Aaron Hotchner, his office door opened at the second level of the BAU headquarters and he called out for Reid again. Reid rolled himself back to his desk and stood up. Hotch's voice wasn't giving anything away as Reid's mind went into overload, trying to think of why Hotch would single him out. He could feel eyes on himfrom the bullpen as he made his way up the steps. Hotch went back into his office and sat behind his desk.

"Shut the door Reid." Hotch said as Reid did what he was told. He took a seat and tried his best to read off any emotions from Hotch to give him a hint of what was going on. The man was made out of stone Reid thought. Hotch sighed and held a piece of paper in his hand.

"This came through Fax. Something has happened in Las Vegas." Hotch handed the paper to Reid. He rubbed his palm on his pants, suddenly finding himself very nervous and not wanting to read what the paper had said. He could see Coroner report on the top as a letterhead and did not want to read anything else. He closed his eyes and took in some calming breathes.

"Is this about my mother?" Reid voice broke a bit. She could not be dead. Not now.

"No." Hotch answered, trying to calm down the young man in front of him.

"My father then?" Reid voice eased but was still a bit broken.

"No. Reid, just read the paper." Hotch sighed and watched Reid finally look at the sheet of paper in his hand.

"no... this has to be a mistake. Are we on this case? I mean do they have any leads on who is responsible for this?" Reid mind was full of questions and the paper in his hands didn't answer any of them. Hotch shook his head. Reid tried to say a word but was stuck on the first sylabol. His mouth was open trying to speak.

"The police has one lead. But we are not invited to this case. You are." Hotch handed him another paper and saw Reid face lose all color. "How long as it been Reid since..."

"5 years. 1 month. 2 weeks. 3 days ago." Reid answered as his eyes never left the paper that was just handed to him.

"Sounds about right. Did anyone ever tell you that..." Hotch began when Reid shook his head and got up from his seat.

"You..., would think someone would of told me. I would of known that he was around. And. Hotch... I don't know what to say." Reid paced nervously around Hotch's office.

_Reid shuffled his set of flyer's in his hands. He had no idea how to speak to a woman let along a group of them in the nightclub they were at. All were very beautiful and their outfits were very revealing. It didn't help at all. Reid resorted to giving them useless information about the development of spandex to very detailed information about hair dye and its side effects. He saw Morgan coming towards him, his hands empty with a silly grin on his face. Morgan dropped the grin and saw the stack of papers Reid still had. _

_"so hows it goin'?" Morgan asked. Reid shrugged his shoulders and took a quick look behind him at the women he just spoke too. _

_"Not good. I gave the profile to one woman and she asked if I was the unsub. How are you doing" Obviously well because this was more Morgan scene. Reid sighed while Morgan shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be smooth. Which was not hard to do if you are Derek Morgan._

_"I gave out all my flyer's" _

_"How many phone numbers did you get.?" Reid gave him the look. Morgan couldn't lie to the kid, even thought at times he had tried. Spencer was just too innocent at times but brilliant at profiling. _

_"None.. I'm working a case here kid" Morgan answered while Reid gave him the look again. Morgan gave up. "Ok...four offered but I didn't take any of them." Oh he was so tempted to take one. If only Reid could see this Honey... he wouldn't blame him for taking the number. Reid again gave him a look but this look was different. Almost as if he wished he was offered numbers. At least one. Morgan knew it was time to pass the secret of his charm. "What you have to do to these ladies is take control of the conversation. When you're talking what makes you feel like an expert?"_

_"statistics"_

_"No... trust me..no something else?" Come on Kid. Anything but statistics_

_"When I do magic." Reid answered. Morgan bit his cheek. Reid was serious when it came to his magic tricks and Morgan knew if he laughed right now, he would of put Reid down. _

_"See that's perfect! Magic. Chicks dig magic" Morgan looked around and saw the bartender behind the counter. Perfect. She was cute. "I'm going to give you a chance to work it. Excuse me sweetheart whenever you get a chance" Morgan and Reid approached the counter as the young woman served the previous customer their drinks. She moved her hair behind her ear a bit and looked at the pair that wanted her attention. She smiled at them and tried to guess what they would order. The big guy - Vodka. They always drink heavy. The skinny one, maybe a G & T. Maybe a strawberry flavored drink. Morgan elbowed Reid to make his move._

_"Hi.. were with.. the FBI. We're looking for this man. Does he look at all familiar to you?" Reid asked and showed her the sketch of their unsub. _

_"that's not much of a picture." She said and pushed the sketch back towards them. That looked like every other guy that came in there. _

_"I know.. you know.. what might help... actually.." Reid twisted his pen and pointed to the scar on the sketch. The pen went right through as his hand was quicker then the eye. The pen seemed to be right through the paper. "He has a scar right about there.. we also know that hes taken classes where hes learn to distract.. and charm his victims." Reid moved the pen through the sketch and the bartender was shocked to see the paper was not damaged. She laughed and gave the FBI agent a look._

_"ok how you do that" She asked. She couldn't figure it out and she smiled at the agent who smiled right back at her._

_"that's.. privilege information." Reid smiled and tried to sound cool and smooth while his heart was about to explode out of his chest. The bartender seemed to be very friendly towards him._

_"So what do I do if I see him... "_

_"You should call us.. even if you think you see him, you should call us." Back to business Reid thought. _

_"And if I don't see him, can I still call you?" She said. Reid was taken back but recovered quickly. No one ever wanted to call him. Not someone as pretty as the bartender. Maybe Morgan was right. Chicks dig magic._

_"Yea.. you can still call me." Reid smiled and started to turn around, trying to find Morgan in the crowd and saw a few women trying to get Morgans attention. _

_"Ok. cool." She replied back when she saw the agent turn around to leave. "Wait.. i don't have your number" She asked the agent who smiled back at her._

_"Oh its behind your barrette" Reid watched as the girl reached behind her barrette and pulled out his card. Magic. The bartender was shocked on how he did that but Reid said his goodbye and walked towards Morgan. _

_"See that's what I'm talking about! That's called game!" Morgan placed his arm around the kid and walked out of the club..._

"Please Reid. Sit down. Let me get you some water and help you calm down." The memory had ended and Reid wished his curse of eidetic memory was gone. He still remembers. Everything. Every damn thing.

"Calm down? How can I be calm Hotch. I learn that Austin Richards was murdered. Stabbed to death. I.. just that it didn't end well between us but she didn't deserve to be murdered. And she has... had... a son that... Is going to be 5 in February. And... Hotch. Oh god. We have. We had. I... I have. I have a son. No one let me know I had a son. I have a son. A son!" At this point Reid was yelling. How could no one have told him. Hotch helped Reid take a seat and yelled out his office to get a cup of coffee for Reid. Reid kept looking at the paper that was on the floor and tried to make sense of everything. His focus was now on a cup of coffee that was put in front of his face. Reid looked at it and looked up at Morgan who was concerned for his friend.

"Drink this. More sugar then coffee. Just how you like it." Morgan talked softly. He knew Reid's mind was somewhere else as he stared at the young genius. Reid took the cup and took small sips of the hot brew. "Whats wrong? We heard you yelling and I am not the only one worried about you kid." Reid placed the cup on the desk and lowered his head. He shook it back and forth until he finally looked up at Morgan. He felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"I have a 4 year old son no one ever told me about. And I just learned his mother was murdered. Tell everybody that is worried that everything ok. Perfectly fine. Just fine." Reid got up and left the office, running down the hall and taking the elevator to the first floor.

* * *

><p>I know Austin worked in Atlanta and the episode took place there and all! Things will clear up in the following chapters! I mean if there are other chapters to this. What do you say? Leave a comment? Review? Throw some tomatos at me? Anything will be loved and made into tomato sauce! I love you all and thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Letter of Secrets.

Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

Note! Thank you all so much! I so love every single one of you that hit this, read this, saved it, put it on a list and mega cookies for reviewing as well! I was really shocked by all this and I do hope I do all this justice! Short chapter but I promise next one will be awesome! Thank you again to my awesomest best friend in the whole entire world! He forgets most of the times but I love him all the same!

* * *

><p>Reid tugged on his messenger bag strap while he looked out the window of the airplane. The homes down below looked like little pieces of lego on their green square lego mat. He remembered playing with legos and each lego person with a smile on their face. Never a dull moment in lego land. His attention was brought back to the man sitting next to him in the airplane. He started to laugh as the in plane movie was Liar Liar and Jim Carey had his hand in the shape of a claw. Reid returned his attention back to the lego world below as his mind tried to understand everything that was happening. With all the facts he knew, the problems he could solve and knowing the altitude of their current location he could not understand the fact that he was a father.<p>

_"Reid!" Yelled Morgan. The elevator door had just closed right in his face. Morgan knew the kid wasn't thinking straight and knew he had to stop any drastic decisions he would make. He rushed back to his desk and grabbed his jacket that was on the back of his chair. Morgan noticed Reid's messenger bag on the floor of his desk and quickly grabbed that as well. He knew the kid was going down and decided to take the stairs. He jumped off the last step and opened the stair access door in time to see Reid show his credentials at the front desk and pulled his gun out of the holster. He fumbled a bit as his nervous hand ran through his hair and turned to leave._

_"Reid!" Morgan yelled again and once again Reid ignored him. Morgan rushed to the front desk and showed his badge. "Did he say where hes going?"_

_"Vegas." The front desk replied and Morgan knew why Reid had left his gun. He was heading towards the airport._

_Morgan didn't hesitate to do the same and rushed out to stop Reid. He saw him trying to open the door to his Volvo but the door was locked. Reid slammed his hands on the roof of the car when Morgan caught up with him._

_"You sure move quick." Morgan caught his breathe and held out Reid messenger bag out for him. Reid took the back and dig for his car keys which Morgan held out in his other hand. "Looking for these?" Morgan saw Reid try to grab them but Morgan pulled them back. "You are not driving like this. Come on, lets talk Pretty Boy."_

_"Give me my car keys."_

_"I won't let you drive in your state. Look at you, you never forgot your bag or do things without thinking them through."_

_"I'll take the train if I have to but I am going to the airport and getting the first plane out." Morgan saw the determination on Reid's face. He wasn't even on planning on packing. Morgan sighed and took his own keys out of his pocket. "Fine. But I am driving you there. At least my car has an AC." Morgan joked but Reid just took the lead and walked towards Morgan's car._

_The ride to the airport was silent. No matter how much Morgan insisted on talking about this, there was no way of changing the Doctor's mind. He arrived at the airport and parked his car, wanting to talk to Reid more but Reid simply opened the door and walked into the building. With a flash of his badge he quickly got to the front of the line. Morgan followed behind and heard the ticket price for one. He almost whistled out loud but Reid did not question the price. He paid for the ticket and headed towards security check. Morgan sighed as he swiped his credit card to pay for the adjacent seat next to Reid and joined him at the checks._

_After showing their badges again and heading towards the gate, it finally occurred to Reid that Morgan was still following him. He stopped and turned to see his friend also stopping and waiting for him to say something. Reid opened his mouth but quickly closed it and continued his walk towards their gate._

Morgan laughed again as the movie kept him entertained on the airplane. He felt Reid tapping his shoulder and quickly pulled his headphones he borrowed from the air stewardess off.

"What is it Pretty Boy?"

"I never thanked you for coming with me."

"It better be a few thank you's in my future, not just one. You can start buy paying for this ticket when the bill comes around." Morgan smiled while Reid grinned.

"Hotch is going to be so angry." Reid mumbled

"Hotch understands all this Reid. He would of probably fired me if I didn't tag along. And he could probably fire me for coming along as well. But you couldn't do this alone. I know we promised not to profile each other but after... Hankel and what you went through, its hard not to worry what you are truly thinking because you hide it a bit too well. Talk to me Reid. What is going on in that big brain of yours. "

Reid sighed and wondered how they were the best profilers in the world but yet respected each other enough not to profile one another. "Why didn't she tell me. I have many reasons why not to tell me but it just doesn't fit her. It didn't end bad between us. We just decided it was time because of the job training she was about to do and well our job really isn't a 9 to 5 sort of thing. The long distance took its toll and it was a mutual decision. So it was not to seek some sort of revenge out on me. It wasn't to hurt me because she wouldn't...

I know she wouldn't. She forgot to tell me? One could forget not to buy milk or forget to feed the fish but not tell me I was a father? My.. son. My son has been without a father for almost 5 years. I missed out on 5 years of his life. I never pictured myself having children at my age but I knew I was never going to abandon them or let them grow up without a father like I did. I wasn't going to make that mistake with them. Why didn't she tell me Morgan?" Reid's tears were on the edge of Reid's eyes. He blinked his eyes and wiped them off with his hand. For once in his life, Reid did not have an answer and for once in his life Morgan was silent.

(~L~o~S~)

The two agents walked into the police station and checked in the front desk. The ride to Vegas on the plane was silent but the ride from the airport to the Las Vegas police department was full of unanswered questions. Morgan rarely saw Reid so demanding and so confused at the same time when speaking or trying to speak to someone in charged. They had informed them to arrive at the department and all would be handled there. Morgan was signing for a gun to use while down there in Vegas while Reid paced around a bit, wondering what was taking so long. Morgan text Hotch that they had arrived in Vegas and quickly got a response from Hotch not to leave Reid alone. Morgan signed for the small automatic and smiled as he placed it in the empty holder he had on his belt. He felt naked without it. It was close to 6:00pm when they were finally approached by an officer handling the case.

"Sorry for so much secrecy agents. I am Officer Samuel Bhatt. Please follow me." Bhatt motioned them to follow him and lead the two agents towards an interrogating room. Reid wanted his answers now.

"Wait. Officer Bhatt. Are you handling this case? I really would want to speak to someone in charge reguarding my son." Reid spoke at the officer but he kept on walking. "Please answer me officer." Reid stopped the officer from walking any further and made him face him. Reid held onto the Officer's arm and was not going to walk another inch until he got his answers.

"Excuse me Agent..."

"Doctor Reid."

"_Doctor_. I am the officer in charge but I can not speak to you about this matter until you meet with the victims lawyer. May I have please have my arm back Doctor." Bhatt looked at Reid straight in the eye and Reid knew he was speaking the truth. Bhatt was uncomfortable holding out information and not working faster on this case but there was a directive here and a piece of paper stopping him from giving the two agents more information.

"Come on Reid. Let him go. It is not his fault." Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and tried to calm his friend. Reid let go of the officer's arm and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Officer. Just... Just all this...You said Lawyer? Who? Who is her lawyer?" Reid asked but the Officer simply walked over to a room and opened the door. He motioned for the agents to step inside and there was the lawyer there waiting for them. He was sitting across from the table drinking the police department coffee with a briefcase on the table. He looked up at the two agents who walked in and smiled at them.

"Agent Morgan." The lawyer stood up and walked the small distance to greet the agents. He stuck his hand out and shook Morgans hand. Morgan shook the lawyer's hand firmly and kept an eye on Reid. It did not go unnotice that the young doctor tensed up and stood up straigther as the lawyer's hand came towards him.

"Agent Reid." The Lawyer stuck his hand out at Reid who only looked at the hand and wrinkled his brow.

"Doctor Reid." Reid corrected the lawyer and crossed his arms across his chest. The lawyer just smiled at him and motioned the two agents to sit. Reid uncrossed his arms and stood as Morgan took a seat and held out a seat for Reid. Reid placed his bag on the table and looked at the lawyer who was taking his seat across from them. Officer Bhatt took a seat and grabbed his file that was near the lawyer's briefcase.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Reid finally spoke to the Lawyer. William Reid sighed and motioned for Reid to take his seat.

"Son...please sit. I will explain all this."

* * *

><p>Oh! Did you expect that? Yes or no? I love this! You see that button down there? Down... down that says Review? It loves to have reviews and I will be so grateful if you do leave one. Pretty please? Do it for Reid. Come on! Thanks for reading! Next Chapter we get to know more and know for once and for all, Spencer's son! YAY!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter of Secrets.**

Chapter Three!

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

Note: Back for some more? Here it is! Thanks to everyone who is following along on my adventure! I hope you do buckle up, it is going to be a not so smooth ride! We finally get to meet Baby Genius! I so love this I couldn't stop jumping in my own seat and I am writing it! Thanks again and feel free to drop me a line on Facebook or here! Just to say hi or anything!

* * *

><p>"What is going on Morgan? I hear things and knowing both Reid's and your credit card recently purchased plane tickets to Las Vegas and there is nothing on file about Reid's mom being sick and narrowing your location through the GPS on your phone you are at the Vegas police department...so would you just tell me what is going on!" Garcia babbled on while Morgan rolled his eyes, leaning into the door where the two Reid's wanted to speak in private. The officer in charged had also left the room to check on some leads that were reported about the case.<p>

"You accessed my credit card?" Morgan asked and wiped his face with his hand. "Baby girl, that is illegal you know."

"Answer me Morgan. Hotch isn't saying anything. Just personal leave. So tell or I tell everyone that you and Reid got hitched and I have photoshop pictures to prove it."

"It is personal." Morgan sighed. Maybe he could also do his own investigation about this. He needed to protect his friend and the more he knew about this, the better he can protect Reid. "There a way you can run Reid's name through the computer about 5 years ago and see if his name appears in a birth certificate somewhere?"

"Yea I can do. It shouldn't be hard to do... Wait... " It took a few seconds to sink in what she was typing on her keyboard. "Reid? Junior G man is a daddy?" Garcia's voice squeaked. "Why didn't he tell us? Is this what all this is about? "

"Garcia. He just found out today. This is why we are here. Just do the research."

"I can't believe it. Why wouldn't anyone tell him?" Morgan could hear Garcia typing away. It took a few strokes but she had found what she needed.

"Spencer Reid. Named the father...to...child name Spencer Richards. Born February 17... Mother Austin Richards. Recently deceased... Oh my god Morgan. She was murdered. I have the initial police report. Witness pulled over next to a car that was on the side of the road early morning with its door opens. Witness discovered the body of Austin Richards, her vehicle was struck from behind but also what looked like stabbed wounds on her neck and chest. ... "

"Focus the information on the child. Tell me about the little boy Baby Girl."

"Spencer Richards. 4 years old. The information was just updated in the Las Vegas system. By... her lawyer William Reid?"

"That would explain why he is here. But it doesn't explain why she hired a lawyer before her death."

"Reid's dad is there? How that go?"

"Focus Garcia. Tell me what I want to know. When did the Richards moved to Las Vegas and.. when... woa. Reid! REID!" Morgan yelled as the door swung opened and Reid walked out of the room in a hurry. Morgan closed his phone and followed Reid as they arrived to another room where the small television of the police department break room was on. There was an officer at the door and raised his hand to stop the agents from going into the room. Reid rolled his eyes at the delay while Morgan grabbed his badge and showed it to the officer.

"I am not allowed anyone else in here until ... " The officer began as William Reid caught up to his son and nodded his head. The officer in charge had also followed up noticing the commotion from his office.

"It's alright. He is the child's father." Officer Bhatt gave the permission as the officer stepped aside and let Reid and Morgan into the room. There was a female officer sitting in a chair facing the television screen. Next to her, all eyes were at the small figure sitting next to the officer.

The opening door caused the child to turn his head and see people come into the room. He pushed his glasses up with his finger and got a good look at the new people. His hair crossed his face as he quickly tucked it behind his ear and returned his attention towards the television. The female officer stood up and saw her commanding officer nod at her, giving her the ok to leave.

"I'll be back Spencer." The officer smiled at the child who smiled back at her as she left the room. Morgan's jaw could literally hit the floor. This kid was a carbon copy of Reid. The way he sat to the way he moved his hair out of his face. Same chestnut color hair and hazel eyes. The glasses... Everything. Reid found it hard to move. It seemed his feet were glued onto the floor as the child was sitting there watching cartoons. Morgan was the one that released him from his trance.

"Reid. What are you planning on doing?" Morgan whispered while Reid recovered from his trance and licked his lips.

"I am going to get to know my son." Reid frowned a bit and looked at his own father.

"He doesn't know what happened to his mother yet. I figured you would be the best to explain it to him." William Reid said as Reid nodded his head.

"I will..and after I am heading back with him. Tonight." Reid walked towards the empty chair next to the boy and cleared his throat a bit. The child looked up and adjusted his glasses again. They seemed just like his pair, always too big for his face. "Can I sit here?" Reid asked the child who nodded.

"Sure. are you a policeman?" The child asked as Reid took a seat and moved the chair a bit so he could face the child.

"Something like that. I work with the FBI. I got a badge too. See?" Reid took out his badge and showed it to the child who just mouthed the word Cool. He reached for the badge and inspected it. "So... Spencer." Reid cleared the lump in his throat. " What are you watching?"

"Cartoons. I think its about a sponge. "

"SpongeBob Square Pants.. You know the person who created this made it out of a mistake...You probably like better the story about him living in a pineapple underneath the sea..." Reid stopped himself from throwing out facts to his son.

"Mommy doesn't let me watch cartoons allot" Spencer replied as he looked down at his shoe and swung his feet back and forth.

"What does she let you do?" Reid asked and saw Spencer eyes light up with joy. "Color!" Spencer jumped out of his seat and went towards his bag that he left on the corner floor. He dragged it back to his seat and showed the nice man his coloring book and single pages. Typical 4 year old color sheets but to Spencer they were masterpieces. "That's very good. That's a dinosaur?" Spencer nodded at Reid who looked over at the colored pages. "Why is this one yellow?" Reid asked as he held up a yellow Trex.

"Because he ran into the sun. Dinosaurs are huge!" Spencer answered and to fully understand how huge they were, he stood on the chair he was sitting on and raised his arms up. Reid looked up at Morgan and his father who was still in the room and smiled at both of them. Morgan returned his smile with a grin.

"Do you want to color some right now?" Reid offered as he moved his chair towards the table. Spencer nodded and also pushed his chair towards the table and stood up on the chair to reach the table. Reid helped Spencer get into his bag and pull out the box of crayons he had in a ziplock bag. "Can I color some with you?"

"Yea. Just... " Spencer went through his empty sheets and pointed one out. "Not this one. Mrs Hatcher wants me to do this one all by myself."

"Who's Mrs. Hatcher?"

"She's really nice. I stay with her when Mommy is at work." He picked up a crayon and started to color his landscape of trees and mountains. Reid had taken the sheet of a bear and its cub and started to color the fur on the cub. Reid moved on to color the hat on the bigger bear and wondered why bear's wore hats. Spencer was now coloring the sky of his masterpiece. "Can I see mommy soon? Mrs Hatcher said she was sick."

"Is that what Mrs. Hatcher said?"

"Yea. That she was sick and the police picked me up. The sirens is really loud! They said I can see mommy soon. Is it soon now?" Spencer asked

"Well that is why I am here Spencer. You see, I don't want to lie to you ok? Your Mommy was in a car accident. She got really hurt. " Reid knew this was going to be more difficult to explain. He watched Spencer as he continued to color and shake his head a bit.

"She is ok right? Mommy always wears her seat belt. She always made me wear mine and tell me it keeps us safe. She is going to be ok."

"I'm sorry Spencer. She is not ok. Your Mom is..." Reid found this part difficult the most. Do children understand the meaning of death at this young of an age?

"Is she.. with Grandpa?" Spencer asked, throwing Reid off course with his thinking. "With the Angels?"

"Yes. Mommy is with the Angels now."

"I want her to be here with me. Not the Angels. Not with Grandpa. With me." Spencer threw his crayon he held in his tiny hand and started to cry. He took off his glasses and dropped them on the floor. "She promised she wouldn't leave me ever. She said that each time when she left me at Mrs. Hatcher house. She promised!" Spencer cried even more.

Reid took the boy into his arms and held him tight. He cried a bit himself for the lost of Austin and the way the news was hurting his son. He rubbed Spencer's back as his hiccups started and his small voice kept begging for his mommy to come back. "There's something you have to know about me Spencer." Reid said into the child's ear. "I will always protect you for now on. You will be safe with me because... I'm your dad." Spencer pushed away a bit to get a look at the man saying he was his dad.

Hazel eyes met each other and Spencer was the first to move back into his Dad's arms and was being held once again. Reid felt his son relax in his arms and noticed that Spencer had fallen asleep. Reid motioned for Morgan to help him grab his things and stood up, holding his son in his arms.

Morgan shoved everything into the child's bag and picked up the fallen glasses off the floor. He held Reid's messenger bag and the child's bag as he followed Reid towards the door.

"Fax me the reports and anything else you need from me. We are leaving." Reid spoke to his father who was still in the room. He was going to protest but Reid walked out before anything was said.

"As much as following you this whole day as been an adventure, you have to come clean and tell me what is going on Pretty boy?" Morgan asked

"We can't stay here. I have to be able to protect him Morgan. "

"I get that. I get it. But he probably has stuff we need to pick up for him. His clothes. Toys. Take a moment to absorb all this. Just... alright. Stop and look at me Reid." Morgan stopped walking and set both bags on the floor. He needed Reid to be honest with him and wanted it now. Reid took two more steps before turning back around and facing Morgan.

"This wasn't random Morgan. Austin was murdered and... She was targeted. And Spencer.. is next."

* * *

><p>oh I know huh? Tick Toc adding to suspense here. What did Will tell Reid in the officer? Details soon revealed. It is up to you to make that possible. With a Review and a donation of 5 dollars to the Fill Up My tank of gas fund you will help this desert chick with a full tank of gas for her truck... ;) Cookies for everyone! Arent those cinnamon cookies awesome? :) Thanks for reading and more coming! You all ROCK!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Letter of Secrets.**

Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

Note:

Hi all again! You guys are so awesome. From hits to reviews to fav alerts to everything! Thank you for everything! Cinnamon Cookies for everyone! Here is a bit more and I do hope it is awesome like it is in my head. I mean I know the ending.. and its torturing me not to tell you just yet what it is. Believe me, I am never kind to my characters. This is just so you can get a loving for little Spencer here... But soon.. the torture begins. OOOOooOO.. Or does it? Am I pulling your leg? Read and find out! Mega thanks goes to my best friend in the whole world! Without you Capy, I wouldn't be here! And to my nephew who I am base Spencer on. I love you David.

EXTRA NOTE! Spencer is the kid Spencer Richards. Reid is Spencer Reid.:) I got someone who emailed me about the confusion so I hope that note works. Thanks for the heads up and really, if there is anything I can do to improve, please PM me, Facebook me.. Review.. anything! I do this for myself and for everyone that is enjoying this with me. If something is confusing, please let me know. I love you all!

* * *

><p>"Hey Sugar. What can I get you?" The Waitress chewed her gum and held her notepad in her hand while checking out her customer. The man in front of her was the best eye candy she had ever seen. She chewed on her gum a bit harder as the man removed his sunglasses and smiled up at her.<p>

"Coffee. What kind of pie do you have?" The man who looked to be in his early 30's grinned at the waitress.

"The best in this town. Apple, peach and.. Cherry." She winked at him

"Cherry please." The man leaned forward towards the waitress. "Make it as hot as I know you can." He whispered, sending the waitress to the back of the diner giggling and waving her notepad towards her face to cool down. The man rolled his eyes and made a comment to himself of how disgusted he was while checking his Iphone for news updates.

Healine: LAS VEGAS REPORT. ONE WOMAN FOUND DEAD ON SIDE OF THE ROAD. POLICE HAS NO LEADS. Click here for details.

He grinned to himself and saw the waitress back with his coffee in hand. "Here you go Sugar. I'll be back with your pie."

"You do that. Make sure it's hot." Sending the waitress off giggling again the man continued to look at the reports. She was dead. There was only one piece of the puzzle left. The child... The pie was put in front of his face so he could smell it close up. He looked up from his phone and smiled at the waitress.

"Now that is a piece of cherry pie." He said as the pie was placed on the table along with a fork and a napkin.

"You aren't from California are you?"

"What gave it away? My Southern charm?" The man grinned and leaned back in his seat. He raised his arms up to stretch as his shirt tightened around his muscles that made the waitress silently whistle.

"That and your accent." The Waitress whose nametag read Beatrice said as she sighed.

"Born and raised in Georgia. Atlanta to be exact. Just here for business."

"Such a southern gentleman. You got a southern belle out there or are you here all alone?"

"I'm not spoken for. Are you going to let me find out what is a California Girl all about?"

"I'm off at 8." Beatrice winked at him and continued to take orders from other customers waiting to be waited on. The man smiled and only ate half his pie. There was no need to spoil his dinner now since he had plans at 8pm.

* * *

><p>"... and clear skies headed our way. You are now free to roam around the cabin." The Captain of the BAU jet turned off the intercom and signaled for his passengers that seat belts were now optional. He shook his head while gripping the controls of the aircraft. He had flown the jet for the BAU team for as long as he known them. It was a strange order he received from the unit chief but one he did not question. He could picture Strauss now, losing her mind on where the jet had taken off to.<p>

Reid sat at the chair directly across the sofa he slept many times when traveling with his team. He leaned back and stretched his arms but never letting his son out of his sight. Spencer was sleeping on the sofa holding his back pack close to his chest. Morgan removed his seatbelt and went to fix himself a drink. He poured it into two glasses and placed one down in front of Reid. Reid didn't protest. He took the drink and drank it while Morgan took a seat across from him. The ice in both glasses hit the sides of the glass as they were set down on the table and Morgan crossed his arms.

"You going to tell me now?" Morgan asked, waiting for his answer while Reid shook his head lightly and kept staring at his sleeping son.

"I have.. a son. A human being I am responsible for for the rest of my life." Reid spoke as he ran his hand through his hair and tugged it a bit.

"He even has a bag like his dad. He's probably attached to it like his dad is too" Morgan joked. "Listen Reid, I really would like to know what is going on. All I want to do is help and not letting me in is not helping. Come on Reid, we been through allot together."

"It's complicated. The police has no lead on this case..." Reid began.

"I'm all ears Kid. Besides, when is it not complicated in our line of work. "

Reid shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "How did you get the jet anyway?"

"Hotch. Spoke to him while you calmed Spencer down at the airport. He had sent it when we flew out so it has been waiting for us since. And you do know you need to learn on how to change the subject without anyone noticing. " Morgan sighed and crossed again his arms across his chest.

"Remind me to send him a thank you note." Reid replied bluntly.

"remind you? right.. Mr. Photographic memory..."

" Eidetic... I'm all confused and lost here Morgan."

"Just tell me what's going on. So you wont be alone. " Morgan sighed and waited for Reid to open up. Reid took in a deep breath and wiped his face with his hand. He licked his lips and frowned a bit as he began to explain.

"My dad was working a case on Child Neglect. Right huh? He said he had to test the parental status of his client who was charged with the offense and was taken to get his DNA tested. They ran the DNA into the system and he was not the father of the child. He said he didn't mean to spy on me but you remember in his office computer how he had many files on me? "Morgan nodded his head and Reid continued. "He typed in my name and my birthday and ran it through the system. And I guess he googled it on the paternity archived and my name came across as an unconfirmed father to Spencer. My dad said that that sort of information could hurt my career if it was false so he called Austin and talked to her. That's when he said that she was being stalked. He then said that he wanted to make it up to me, to be there for his grandson... and help. He flew them out here and protected her and Spencer and helped them out. And this is where we are at now. Austin's murder looked like it was random. But her belonging was not touched or taken. She had her paycheck in her purse still. It is clear to the police that she was ran off the road and then stabbed. The knife went straight through onto her and onto the seat."

"Shows that the unsub wanted her dead and had some sort of vendetta against her.

"They also reported that the child seat was torn to pieces. It was ripped away from the seat and ripped to pieces. That is why Spencer is a potential target. Who would want to do that to Austin? I.. and Spencer. Spencer just a kid. I could of been there for him. Could of protected them maybe... I don't know Morgan. I just wanted to be there for him."

"Woa. Don't do this to yourself Pretty Boy. You may have not been there for them before but that was out of your control. I know you don't google yourself to see if you are a dad to someone you met or dated. Come on kid, this isn't your fault. You are here for Spencer now. Your dad must of known how dangerous our job is and did the best he could for both of them. Look at Spencer, he is well behaved and a great kid. I never knew of a 4 year old that would rather color then watch cartoons." Morgan saw Reid nodded his head and take a quick look at Spencer still asleep. That was his son... his son. So much like him when he was growing up. Reading instead of watching the television. "What about the stalker? Could he be the unsub?"

"No. The report was filed before the move and the order was not renewed. The police investigated his where abouts but he was in a meeting in Georgia at the time of the murder. There is nothing else on him or on anyone for that matter. The case has no leads. I didn't ask much about the case only the basics and because we are not invited to this. I asked my dad to send me everything back at the BAU so that way I can protect Spencer more if the unsub tries to do anything to him. I just.. I have a 4 year old son... "

"Listen to me. You are not alone. Spencer has the biggest family in the world. The team. We will help you as much as you need it. Can you imagine what Garcia is going to do when we are back home? Face it Reid, your son is going to be so loved and spoiled by all of us. We are here for you both alright?" Morgan spoke and was about to finish when his phone went off. " Speaking of Garcia..." He spoke as he saw the caller id and answered the call. "Baby Girl... I.. woa.. calm down... ok. Alright. Damn woman!" He turned his phone off and went to grab the laptop that was used in the jet for video conference. He placed it on the table and sat down next to Reid. Morgan opened the laptop and by itself it started to connect to the video feed. Garcia popped out onto the screen as she started her mother hen routine.

"oh my baby! how are you?" She spoke to Reid

"I'm alright Garcia. We both are." Reid answered and Garcia adjusted herself in her seat as she was trying to look over Reid and Morgan.

"Let me see him!" Garcia demanded and started to record the video feed onto her system.

"He's asleep Garcia. " Morgan answered but that was an answer Garcia did not want to hear.

"Just turn the laptop so I can see him or help me Morgan I will post those videos of our New Years party and.,.." She started while Morgan raised his hand in defeat.

"You are evil woman.. alright." Morgan turned the laptop around to see the little boy asleep on the sofa.

"Oh my God he is so cute!" Garcia squealed as the sleeping boy started to slowly wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes awake. Reid went to sit next to him and take the bag away from him before it hit the floor.

"Hey Spencer.. you slept ok?" Reid asked.

"mmhmm." Spencer replied as he yawned.

"thirsty?" Reid asked while moving the hair away from Spencer's face.

"yes please... "

"oh how cute!" Garcia clapped her hands cheerfully. Spencer turned around and looked for the source of the new voice but did not see anyone. He frowned and wrinkled his nose a bit. Reid stood up to get the drink while Spencer heard the voice again.

"Just so cute. He is so Reid like!"

"Who else is here?" Spencer asked. Morgan motioned Spencer to come close to him.

"Come here Spencer. This is .." He turned the laptop so Spencer could focus on that being the source of the new voice.

"Hi! I'm Penelope Garcia..."

"Hi. Is this a movie? She's full of colors." Spencer spoke which made Garcia make an aww face.

"No, its like a phone call with video. But all those colors are real."

"Like Qik! Mommy did that with Mrs. Hatcher ..." Spencer was sad again and looked down onto the floor. His mommy. He had to be a brave little boy like.. like his dad had said back in the car.

"Hey no long faces. As your Aunt Penny, my duties are to spoil you rotten with gifts and cookies!"

"Cookies?" Spencer cheered up a bit when cookies were mentioned.

"Garcia..."

"Don't Garcia me Derek Morgan. He is going to have my famous Double Chunk Chocolate Chip Goodness Gracious Delicious Chewy Cookies!" Garcia saw how big Spencer's eyes got when she mentioned her cookies. Everyone always loved them. Reid came back with a glass full of juice when Garcia noticed the glass was a bit too big for Spencer. "Reid, empty some of it out. It is too big for him and he might spill it if it's too full." Reid gave Garcia a look but did what he was told. Spencer took the half full glass and walked back to the sofa and steady his grip on the glass before drinking it down.

"Thanks Garcia. There is allot I need to learn still."

"No problem Junior G Man. Hurry back soon. We are all waiting for you all."

"It is going to be around midnight by the time we are back. Should we tell them not to wait?" Reid asked while Morgan laughed a bit and started to put the laptop away. He sat across from Reid and shook his head.

"Like I said, we are all here to support and help you Reid. That is why Hotch had to tell them."

"Eventually they were all going to know. I know he had to do it." Reid gave into the team wishes and knew how grateful he was for having them be so much like a family to him. The quite was soon interrupted by Spencer who started to look around.

"Are we really on a plane?" Spencer asked. He had a juice mustache and licked it clean.

"Sure are Kiddo. Come over here and see." Morgan motioned for Spencer to climb over him and look out the window. Spencer set his glass down and climbed over Morgan to see outside. His eyes widen as Spencer saw light down below. He could see the sun was setting behind him and the night sky was starting to fill up with stars.

"Cool! We are so high up! Do you think birds go this high and fast?"

"Birds can go higher." Morgan smiled at the little boy who was just so happy looking out the window.

"While the Peregrine Falcon is known to be the fastest bird on earth, the Bar Headed Goose is the highest flying bird that go up to 21,120 feet high..."

"Ok.. I am going to get another drink." Morgan got up from his seat and motioned towards Reid to take his place. Reid stands up and sits near his son as he observed the scene outside.

"What was that bird called?" Spencer asked, looking out for any bird this high.

"The bar headed goose.."

"Yea. Can he really go that high?"

"Yes. " Reid reply.

"I wish I could fly like that." Reid smiled at his son who started to yawn again and took a seat on Reid's lap.

"You said you're my dad right?" Spencer asked. Reid nodded and Spencer made a face. "Do you want me to call you dad?"

"You can if you want. I would love that very much if you did. Are you ready to call me dad?" Reid asked as Spencer wrinkled his nose a bit.

"I have.. questions."

"Ok Spencer. I know you would. I will do my best to answer them." Reid put his hand around the back of his son and comforted him so he would be more comfortable on asking his questions.

"Mommy said my dad worked far. That's why he was never home."

"I do work and I do travel allot of places because of my work. This jet belongs to my job. Believe me when I say this Spencer, I wanted to be with you all that time."

"But that means you were always busy for me." Spencer looked down and played with Reid's sweater button.

"Look at me Spencer." Spencer did and Reid sighed. "I won't ever be too busy for you. Things change Spencer."

"Promise?"

"I Promise you Spencer."

"I'm not ready to call you dad.. Not yet." Spencer watched for Reid's reaction hopefully he wouldn't be upset. Reid looked down at Spencer and saw he was studying his reaction.

"When you are ready ok Spencer?" Spencer nodded at Reid's reply and sighed.

"What is your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"Just like me! Cool!" Spencer smiled and so did Reid.

"It might be confusing if I call you Spencer.. and you calling me Spencer."

"That is true. You can call me Reid if you want. Everyone does."

"Cool." Spencer replied.

"Cool." Reid replied as well. Cool was definitely his son's favorite word. Just like Austin.

_Reid sat at his desk working on the latest report he had to fill out about the latest case when his phone went off. He looked at the caller id and smiled. "Hey how are you feeling.. "_

_"Great! I told my HMO I was abducted by a serial killer so they gave me free dental x-rays.. " Austin replied through the phone, causing Reid to lose his train of thought and laugh at the remark. _

_"Glad your stay at the hospital wasn't too terrible.. " Reid recovered but even being on the phone he was still so nervous talking to her. To any woman actually. But Austin was different. He was nervous and couldn't think straight but there was something about her that attracted him. She was beautiful too. _

_"My doctor gave me a clean bill of health.. told me I could even go back to work if I wanted to.. "_

_"Alright. Back to Bartending. Alright." He could hit himself. He said alright twice. He really wished though she was out of that bar. She could do so much more..._

_"No.. I quit that job.. my recent brush with death has inspired me to pursue a different career" Austin took her keys out her purse and leaned on her car. She could hear Reid messing papers around and heard someone for his signature._

_"That's exciting.. very exciting news. What is the new path.. " Reid asked as he held the package in his hand._

_"well I was thinking of taking up magic.. you open the package yet?" Reid looked at the package in his hand and blinked. He positioned his phone between his shoulder and cheek and opened the package. he looked inside and smiled as he pulled out his card with a kiss imprint on the back. ".. is this your card."_

_"yea.. it is my card.." Reid smiled and leaned back on his chair. Her lips on his card. Wow._

_"cool.."_

"Is she really my aunt?" Spencer asked, snapping Reid back out of his memories.

"Who Garcia? She is everybody's aunt." Reid smiled at Spencer who yawned again.

"She looks cool"

"That she is. Crazy but cool."

"Alright, I just got off the phone with Prentiss. Hotch left her his car because it has a booster seat for Kiddo over here and will meet us at the airport. Ill take my car back and you will ride with her. She also said that Garcia is going mental and is dragging JJ to go shopping right now." Morgan sat down across from Reid and set his drink down on the table. Reid rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Great. Just... great. How about that Spencer? Your aunt is... " Reid looked at Spencer and saw his son was asleep. Reid held him close and had his rest on his chest. He looked up at Morgan and yawned himself. "He's had a long day.. He said he can't call me dad just yet. Austin never said I was out of the picture. That I was just working too much to be home."

"Don't hold that against her Reid. Your priority right now is that little boy. He is going to need you now more then ever. Get some rest before we land. You have to prepare yourself for Garcia." Morgan stood up and went to the overhead compartment and took out a blanket. He helped Reid recline his seat back and spread the blanket over them.

"when did you become all parental?"

"Taking' care of you all the time kid. Now get some rest." Morgan turned off the overhead light and went to lay down on the sofa that Reid loved so much. Morgan would never ever miss flying commercially and knew he would have to thank Hotch for sending the jet out. He grinned as he closed his eyes and wondered what excuse Hotch gave to Strauss for releasing the jet.

* * *

><p>Aw! Touching moments there! Hope all is explained now. Or is it? Or am I just lying and hiding the real truth? I so love making people think. :) Have fun and hope you will join me for the next chapter of this story that might take about a week to post. *cross fingers* You know what helps..<p>

That little review button.. down there.. see... all alone. All it wants is to be fed. Please feed it. Please... poor thing. :) XD XD XD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Letter of Secrets.**

Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

See! I promised another chapter soon! The proof of my love towards my readers! I so ever love my nephew David for the inspiration for Spencer. Hope this chapter makes you fall in love with Spencer even more! Though don't get attached.. I might see that love towards him a bit too much and get jealous of it... *evil stare* ...Remember Spencer is Spencer Richards. The 4 year old. Reid is Spencer Reid. Our genius extraordinaire!

* * *

><p>Reid held Spencer's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Spencer looked up at Reid and smiled at him, being the brave little boy he needed to be. They open the hatch door of the jet and the slowly took the steps down. The airstrip fully lighted one could think it was already daylight but the cold breeze hit them and Reid could feel Spencer tighten his grip on his hand. He was scared. Reid slowly walked down the step and saw Emily there waiting for them. Morgan was yawning as he too took the steps down to the pavement.<p>

"You two look exhausted." Prentiss spoke and tried to get a good look at the small child who was hiding behind Reid's legs. "Hey there." Emily squatted down and poked her head around Reid's legs. Spencer hid his face on Reid's pants. "Aren't you cute? Come on, you both are coming over to my place."

"That's not necessary Prentiss. My apartment is just a train ride and.."

"I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood me. It wasn't a question Reid" Prentiss looked up at Reid and raised her eyebrow. The woman was scary at times. Reid knew arguing with her was going to lead nowhere. Emily turned back to the small boy who started to laugh a bit. "Fine that funny? Well I am sure you want to come over to my place where your Aunt Penny told me to tell you she's making those cookies she told you about right now so they could be warm just for you..."

"Really?" Spencer cheered up and stopped hiding but still held on to Reid's hand.

"Yup. I am sure you don't want to make her give those cookies to someone else." Emily spoke in a gentle tone. Spencer shook his head back and forth.

"I could eat them for you." Morgan spoke up only to get a look from Spencer that meant hands off. It made both Emily and Morgan laugh and Reid rolled his eyes. "Those cookies are so mine... " Morgan went ahead playfully towards the parking lot where he had left his car.

"Hear that, Morgan is going to go get them first. If we hurry, we can beat him there and eat those cookies right in front of him. How does that sound?" Emily asked at boy who nodded and she stood up. She held her hand out to Spencer who looked at Reid for permission to go. Reid nodded his head and Spencer quickly took Emily's hand and both started to walk towards the parking lot.

"If you hurry, I will give you some cookies too." Spencer turned and happily yelled at Reid who was watching the two of them walk ahead. Reid smiled as he knew Morgan was right. Spencer will have the biggest family ever.

The ride to Prentiss apartment was short and was full laughter as Spencer was trying to see if Morgan had made it first. Reid would point to a car and tell Prentiss if that was Morgan which instantly made Spencer look and tell Emily to go faster. Emily didn't but joined in the game of spotting Morgan on the highway. Emily had spotted Morgan's car parked in the parking lot but didn't say anything as they came across to her parking spot.

"Think we beat him!" Emily cheered and opened the back door of Hotch's SUV. Reid stepped out of the SUV and saw Prentiss waving at Reid to come close. Reid walked and moaned a bit while Emily extended her hand towards the booster child seat. "You got to learn how to do this." Prentiss smiled at Reid who struggled to get the seat adjusted to Spencer's height when they were at the airport. "Come on Genius." Emily teased while Reid fumbled with the seatbelt lock.

"Cookies!" Spencer pulled on the belt but it wasn't moving or loosening. Reid sighed and bit his lip as he tugged and pushed the button to unlock with all his thumb strength. It finally came to a pop and the belt was unlocked. Spencer wiggled free and grabbed Reid's hand. "Lets go!" He pulled on Reid's hand towards the building.

"You guy's beat me! Those cookies were suppose to be mine!" Morgan was walking up the parking lot and towards the SUV with his arms up in defeat. Spencer pulled Reid a bit more harder.

"I beat you! My cookies!" Spencer yelled and pulled Reid more. Reid shh'd Spencer and lead him towards Prentiss apartment.

"I saw your car parked. You beat us here. Were in your car that hold time?" Prentiss asked Morgan who nodded at her.

"Garcia always makes allot of cookies. Just thought it would be nice for the kid to have some excitement." Morgan answered as Prentiss locked the SUV up.

"You surprise me Derek Morgan..." She smiled at him and both headed up to her apartment. Prentiss and Morgan arrived at her door to find Garcia hugging Spencer and fussing about how cute he was. Kevin Lynch nodded at both of them while Jennifer Jareau was sitting on the couch watching Garcia cuddling the boy. David Rossi stood next to Reid and talked to him privately about how he was dealing with this and telling him how Hotch wanted to see him the following morning. Spencer finally freed himself from Garcia and took a few steps back to see everyone that was in the room.

"Hey sweetie, don't be scared. We are all like family here. You met Morgan here, he's the scariest of them all but he's just a big chocolate puppy." Garcia pointed to Morgan who was heading towards the kitchen. "You know me already right?" Spencer nodded while Garcia took a seat next to JJ and motioned Spencer to take a seat next to her. Spencer did and tucked his hair behind his ear and looked at everyone. Garcia pointed to JJ first.

"She is my best friend ever. My BFF and her name is JJ. That is Kevin who is a technical analyst… computer wizard!" Garcia refrained herself from calling him her boyfriend since maybe a 4 year old wouldn't understand. "That is Emily Prentiss who you had be your taxi driver for the day. She is so cool. And that is David Rossi, one of the leaders of our team and his house has the biggest pool you have ever seen! There are more in our team but you can meet them later."

"Cool. Team? Do you all work together with Reid?" Garcia was taken back a bit, she didn't expect Spencer to call Reid his dad yet but still threw her off for a second.

"Yea. We are such a great team. There is also our leader who is Hotch and has a little boy just about your age too. Maybe you two can play together and watch cartoons."

"Does he like to color?" Spencer asked and was hoping that the other boy liked his past time.

"I bet he does." Garcia smiled as she saw Spencer smile at her answer.

"Cool!"

"I also bet he also loves cookies!" Morgan yelled from the kitchen and that got Spencer up from the sofa and running to the kitchen yelling that those were his.

"He seems to like Morgan allot." Emily sat down with the girls who laughed at Spencer running through the house.

"Don't run Spencer." Reid yelled and blushed a bit when he caught the look of the 3 girls on the sofa looking at him.

"Such a dad already." JJ spoke and laughed with the other girls who also noticed Reid's behavior was different from before.

"You should of seen him struggle with the booster seat." Prentiss joked.

"Will did that with the car seat too. He wanted to duct tape Henry in.." The girls started to chat away while Reid spoke to Rossi. Derek Morgan was alone in the kitchen struggling to walk as Spencer clung onto his leg and tried to prevent him from taking another step. Morgan held the plate of cookies in his hand and tried to set it down on the counter.

"I'll make you a deal. I will set these down and give you a glass of milk if you let me free! I promise I won't eat one cookie!" Morgan pretended he couldn't move. He faked his struggles as Spencer giggled.

"Ok." Spencer agreed and he waited for Morgan to do what he promised to do. Morgan set everything down and poured two glasses of milk and set them on the counter. He pulled out the chair and lifted Spencer onto the breakfast chair and placed two cookies on a napkin near the glass of milk.

"There you go. Your Aunt just made these too. So warm they are." Morgan leaned on the counter across from Spencer and watched the little boy bite into the cookie. His lips were instantly covered in chocolate and smiled at Morgan.

"They so good." Spencer said and drank some milk before wiping his mouth with his napkin and taking another bite.

"They sure look it. My milk is so alone though. No cookie to wash down. Could I please.. just maybe.. have one?" Morgan asked and watched Spencer rest his hand on his chin and think. After a good 2 seconds Spencer nodded and watched Morgan take a cookie and start to eat it as well.

"Wow. They are good." Morgan drank some milk and smiled at Spencer.

"You ok Kiddo?" Morgan asked since probably Spencer saw him as a friend and not a parent figure that maybe he would open up a bit. "I know allot has happened today and I am your Dad's best friend, making me your new best friend in this world. "

"Really? Cool... I like that allot." Spencer nibbled on the cookie and then stopped. He looked at his cookie and then at Morgan. "Reid said I have to be brave right now. Is it ok... if I am brave still?"

"You're not ready to talk about this day right?" Morgan tried to understand the child. He might be a typical 4 year old but he was Reid's son. He did not want to push Spencer too much into things he was not ready for yet. As young he was, he still tried to give him his own individuality.

"Yea.. " Spencer replied and looked down at his untouched cookie and looked at Morgan again. "You think I can save this for Mommy? Maybe she wants one and this will be here waiting for her." Spencer licked his chocolate covered lips and waited for his answer.

"Sure thing Kiddo." Morgan felt his heart break a bit. He knew what it was like to lose a parent to violence and maybe since Spencer was younger then he was, it wouldn't effect him as much as it did Morgan but he knew that deep inside of Spencer, he must be so confused and lost. He watched Spencer wrap the cookie onto another napkin and drank the remaining of his milk.

"Can I get down now please?" Spencer asked and Morgan smiled at him and nodded his head. The boy was so polite. Morgan lifted the boy down and tried to clean his mouth but Spencer quickly left the kitchen and hurried back towards his dad. Reid felt Spencer's weight attach to his leg as the little boy held onto his leg and smiled at him. "Come on, the cookies are great!" Reid looked down at Spencer who laughed at the sight of his son. Spencer's mouth and its edges were covered in chocolate and a chocolate piece was on his tooth that made it look like he was missing a tooth.

"I see you loved them." Garcia spoke and saw Spencer nodding his head up and down.

"They were so good! Thank you Aunt Penny!" His words to Garcia made her put her hand over her heart and say again how cute he was. This time Spencer rolled his eyes and still tugged on Reid's pant leg. "Come on...uumph." He tugged again but lost his grip and landed on his bottom.

"First we are going to get cleaned up." Reid picked up Spencer and held him on his hip. "You are like a chocolate cookie yourself. " Reid smiled and took Spencer into the bathroom. Morgan joined the group and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It is getting late and we still have to work tomorrow. Don't worry though, Hotch said to come in late due to the circumstances. Make sure he gets my gift Garcia." Rossi grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"Hey Rossi, how did Strauss react when she saw the jet was missing?" Morgan yelled at Rossi who only shook his head and lifted his hand up.

"Not now Morgan. Not now.." He grinned and made Morgan laugh.

"That bad?" Morgan turned to Garcia who also shook her head.

"Bad. I heard the yelling."

"So did I." JJ spoke up as Kevin also raised his hand.

"So did I." Kevin said.

Morgan laughed out loud at Kevin. Being some floors below where Kevin is stationed made the joke even funnier.

"Did my information help Baby Girl?" Morgan asked Garcia. He remembered the phone call to Prentiss who was on speaker with all the girls. Morgan had had a look inside Spencer's bag and saw the coloring books he had and what the boy liked. Passing that information had made Garcia cheer and begin her shopping spree with JJ.

"Oh yea. You'll see, might surprise Reid on how we knew what to get him."

"You will be surprised she didn't practically bought the whole store." JJ added.

Reid came out with a clean faced Spencer back to the living room area and saw down at the loveseat across from the others. Spencer took his place on Reid's lap and held on to him tightly.

"Well now it's present time!" Garcia announced and got up from her seat and motioned Kevin to follow her. For the lateness of the day Garcia was still cheerful and colorful as ever. Emily looked beat and so did JJ but they were all here still supporting Reid in anyway they could. Morgan sat up straight and whistled when the bags came into the living room. All the bags had a red Target symbol on them but the amount of them was insane.

"Did you leave anything in Target at all?" Morgan tried to peek into the bags but was slapped away by Garcia.

"These are not for you. They are for Spencer."

"Your lucky Kiddo." Morgan sat back and watched Spencer's eyes light up.

"It's not even Christmas or my Birthday!" Spencer seemed to dive into the bags and started to go through them.

"Easy there partner. Everyone got you something. Here. This is from Me and your Aunt Penny." Kevin sat down on the floor near Spencer and helped him go through the bags one by one. Spencer pulled out clothes and socks and saw some of the shirts had dinosaurs on them.

"This is so cool! Look Daa.. Reid!" Spencer yelled and saw Reid smile at him. He looked at everyone and shook his head, they shouldn't have but was thankful that they did. He didn't even think about getting clothes for Spencer or socks or.. shoes. Spencer kept pulling clothes out the bags as his arms were finally tired and looked at his Aunt Penny. "Reid said you were cool but I didn't think this cool! He said you were crazy but you are not. Thanks Aunt Penny!" He walked over to Garcia and hugged her. Garcia looked at Reid and squinted her eyes at him. Reid laughed and Garcia held the little boy tighter. She let go when JJ spoke up.

"This is from me and Will and my son Henry.. " Spencer opened the bag and pulled out a box of legos. His eyes widen. This was just not a box of regular legos.

"Do you know what this is?" Spencer jumped a bit and looked at the box. "Its the Star Wars set!" Spencer ran towards JJ and hugged her as well.

"I knew you would like it." JJ hugged him back and saw Spencer take the box and give it to Reid.

"We are going to build it right Reid?" Spencer gave him the box and hugged Spencer.

"Of course we will. Now go on. More bags to open." Spencer went back to the bags as he checked the box out himself. How did they knew Spencer would like Star Wars? They have so much in common Reid thought as Garcia started to say who the next bag was from.

"This is from Hotch." Spencer opened the bag and smiled. "Its colors!"

"Its paint that doesn't stain anything. Only the crayola paper. Hotch said its the best thing that was ever invented. This is from Morgan." Garcia handed him another bag. Spencer pulled out more crayons and more books to color. Activity books involving Star Wars Jedi's were among the other books that made Spencer run up to Morgan and hug him tight.

"You can have all the cookies you want!" Spencer said.

"This is from Rossi." Spencer went towards the bag and pulled out a small brown leather bag and looked at Reid.

"This is just like yours!" Spencer smiled at Reid who simply smiled back. It was similar to his as in being a shoulder bag and brown.

"Yup. Now you two can have the same bag. Plus there's some story books inside. Those are from Prentiss." Garcia said and saw Spencer smile even more. All this excitement was taken a toll on Spencer as everyone saw the little boy fighting to stay awake. He went through the bag and saw so many books inside. He yawned and went towards Emily and hugged her. The hugging was getting weak and Emily motioned Reid to come over.

"You two are bunking in the guest room for tonight. Get him to bed. There's some PJ's in there somewhere." Emily pointed to the mess that was made in her living room floor. Bags littered her floor but she didn't mind what so ever. It was all for Spencer. Kevin had spotted the Pj's and handed them to Reid. Reid then took Spencer in his arms and walked him towards the guest room while everyone could hear Spencer ask if they could read one of the stories in his new bag.

JJ stretched her arms and her neck as Kevin and Garcia cleaned up the bags. Morgan went back to the kitchen to steal some more cookies while Emily also helped on the clean up. "Some help you are." Prentiss said to JJ who just stretched out on the sofa and yawned.

"Try shopping with Garcia. Oh this is cute! So is this! So is that! Oh this is cute! I have to get that!" JJ felt a balled up plastic bag hit her arm.

"Not everyday I become an Aunt. And he just so cute! And lets not forget all the text messages I got to get Spencer something." Garcia defended

"He is. I figure this is going to be hard on him. Losing his mom the way he did." JJ rubbed her arm and hugged herself a bit. Should could not imagine leaving Henry alone for the rest of his life. Knowing that Will took Henry to see his family was hard enough. There was only miles distancing them all. But to think if she would die and not be there for him…. She turned her thoughts away from that topic. She had to focus on something else.

"We have to ask Reid how much does Spencer know." Emily stated. "We need to stick to the same story he must of told him so we don't confuse him."

"Spence knows not to tell him the full details." JJ said through a yawn.

"You can see him all father like now. Like if he grew up in less then 24 hours." Garcia said as she remembered the tone that Reid was using with Spencer. It was just different even if it has only been 24 hours.

"He was always grown up." JJ defended Reid. Even though he was the youngest of them all, he was still an adult and never liked the fact how people see the youngest of a group of older people. She got that alot for being a woman and handling the media. Some were just set in the mindset of a woman couldn't do anything.

"You know what I mean... I just see him differently. Really protective of Spencer." Garcia said and started her walk towards the kitchen to throw the bags away.

"He sure likes Morgan alot. But you should of seen them when they got off the plane, Spencer seems to use Reid as protection shield. He was hiding behind him when I first spoke to them." Prentiss said.

"Children seem to do that to one of their parents. He sees Reid as his father figure. Well he is his father but.. you noticed he doesn't call him Dad?" JJ said.

"It's too soon JJ. He will eventually. He almost slipped up and did call Reid Dad.. " Prentiss had noticed and the rest of people in the living room nodded.

"Don't mind if I stay here tonight?" JJ asked as Emily shook her head.

"I'll bring you a blanket. I think I have some clothes you can change into in my room." Emily started to go to her room and JJ followed.

"Yea, just hope your sweats have a string, you are bigger at the hips then I am..." JJ joked which was followed by an OWww as Emily punched her in the arm. They were all silenced by Garcia who motioned them to come towards the guest room. JJ waved at Morgan to follow her and Emily waved at Kevin to come over to the guest room. Garcia stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

Everyone crammed outside the doorway and saw what Garcia had been seeing for some time now. Reid had kicked his shoes off and his mismatched socks were still on his feet. He was laying on the bed above the duvet with his feet crossed at the ankles. Reid was sitting upright with his back on the smooth headboard fast asleep. The book in his hands was loosely being held up but could clearly see that Reid was asleep. Under the blankets was Spencer. His arm across Reid's stomach and his head resting on his chest. Also asleep in his new Pj's. Morgan sighed as he decided to leave the night stand lamp on and close the door. Garcia stuck her hand in and snapped a photo with her phone and then let Morgan closed the door. Morgan just shook his head and finally the team started to settle down for the night.

It only took an hour for the apartment to be quiet with everyone sleeping and light snoring coming from the living room. Garcia and Kevin had left after cleaning up. JJ was asleep in Emily's room and shared the bed with Prentiss while Morgan took the sofa in the living room. It only took 15 minutes later after that for the silence to be broken by a scream.

* * *

><p>OOOOOooooOOOO Does that count as a cliff hanger? XD I love me. Do you love me? Like me? Stand me? HA! I love me totally! Anyway, writing next chapter soon and I do believe a tissue warning is needed because even thinking about it is making me tear eyed. Cookies through for everyone! Wanna leave a review, you have my permission! I do like reading them and it makes me smile and want to go on more with this story. Yes, I am a review hog. I want them all! Till next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Letter of Secrets.**

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

Thank you all for the reviews and the hits and alerts and everything! Sorry for going on to suspense this long! My mom had eye surgery and work duties changes and I could go on and on so I hope you all understand the delay. I am back on track I think since I got a few days off to be with my mom and this part of this story got me a bit choked up. I keep picturing my nephew in this and I keep getting teary eyed. Tissue warning! A special thanks to my best friend who completely understands who I am without any questions and accepts me 100 percent.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you trying to impress me?" Austin smiled at Reid who pulled out the chair for her to take a seat. She smoothed out the back of her dress and took a seat. Reid ran his hand through his hair and took a seat himself. He pulled on the tie he wore a bit, the air in of the restaurant was warm. <em>

_"This restaurant has 5 stars for being one of the most elegant restaurant here. The food has been rated by the top food critics in the world. Restuants are rated by the public and food critics who either work in a life style magaxzines and the public can write in their reviews making popularity also count towards the amount of stars they have. The rating for the grades are done by publich health agancies which rate the santization each resturant carries out throughout their kitchen and refrigeration practives. This is a high rating, I believe 97 out of 100 points it can possible get. It opened in the mid 1990's and..."_

_"Hey have you seen the prices?" Austin placed the menu down and pointed to the other menu Reid was holding. Reid pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. "5 stars restaurant means almost a 5 figure total." Reid smiled at her joke. "I wouldn't of mind going to a 1 star restaurant as long as it was with you." Austin took Reid's hand and held it tight. "Relax yea? Have you even eaten here?"_

_"No. I... just wanted to take you out to a nice place."Reid admited and felt a bit embarrassed that maybe he was trying too hard with Austin. But how could he think of taking her out to Burger place or anything like that. _

_"Don't try to hard. You already got this far with me." Austin stood up and kissed Reid from across the table. Reid felt Austin's soft lips on his and returned the kiss passionately. Austin pulled back when she heard the waiter ask them what kind of wine did they want to order. Reid nervously laughed and licked his lips, tasting Austin sweet lip gloss on his tongue._

_"I like white wine. Chardonnay. ." Austin told Reid who frown a bit._

_"Chardonnay goes well with pork dishes but if you are going to have a beef dish it would be better to get a zinfandel. Unless you wish to have some Duck you would order a Pinot Noir and also have that with a beef dish. Unless you want lamb the only wine that would pair up well will be Riesling. If you want Pasta… " Austin leaned over and kissed Reid again. Austin pulled away as Reid still had his eyes closed and mouth open._

_"We are going to have Chardonnay." Austin ordered and watched Reid open his eyes. Reid smiled and opened his eyes bit the image of Austin faded and saw that the scenery had changed and was now in the middle of a road with police tape on the floor. He was all alone as he walked ahead and wondered why he was here. _

_Reid heard a laugh and turned his head behind him. The road was getting longer and longer and when he turned around, the empty road that was ahead of him was now full of debris on the ground. There was smoke coming from the side of the road and as Reid approached the smoke he saw it was coming from a silver car that had looked like it was in an accident. _

_"Don't go there man." Morgan suddenly appeared and spoke to him. Emily was by his side and so was Gideon._

_"Don't go." Gideon said to Reid but it did not stop Reid from walking closer to the car. He turned to see his team mates had disappeared and kept walking. He looked into the driver side of the car and saw Austin still in her seat belt and covered in blood. Reid yelled Austin's name but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried to open the door but he couldn't open it. He banged on the window with his revolver but it wouldn't shatter. He stopped trying to save Austin when he realized she was dead. He rested his head on the window and suddenly felt his heart stop. He looked pass the driver seat and saw the back seat. There he saw Spencer strapped in his car seat and his throat cut open. Blood was everywhere and Reid slowly sunk down onto the floor….._

Reid sat up from the bed and gasped. He rubbed his eyes awake, trying to get the image out of his mind. Seeing Austin dead and Spencer was just too much for him. He bent his head down and cried to himself, allowing himself to mourn over Austin's death.

Reid allowed himself the time to mourn a bit and decided it was time to go back to sleep. He laid back down next to Spencer and closed his eyes. The image of Austin was still in his mind but suddenly his mind was overtaken by a child's scream.

"Mommy! Come back. MOMMY!" Spencer trashed around in the bed while Reid was awake in second and was trying to wake his son up. Reid shook Spencer more.

"SPENCER! Please wake up!" Reid cried out and shook Spencer's shoulders again. This time it worked and Spencer woke up still stuck in his dream. He struggled to get Reid off of him and Reid held him to calm him down. "It's ok, I'm here Spencer."

"No.. .. she just left. She left me. I wanted to go with her but she left me. I want my mommy! Where's my mommy?" Spencer yelled into Reid's chest as he cried.

"I'm here Spencer. Mommy is away. I.. here." Reid rubbed small circled on his son's back. Spencer shook his head and tried to pull away.

"NO! I WANT MOMMY! Not you. I don't want you! I want mommy! Why did she go? Why? She promised to be with me always. Mommy lied. She lied to me. She left me..." Spencer fought against the hug but Reid kept his grip and held on to him.

"It's going to be alright Spencer. It is all going to be alright. I promise not to ever lie to you." Reid knew that promise was not going to be easy to do but he would promise him anything right now to keep him calm.

"Lemme go. I want my mommy. I don't want to be brave anymore. I don't want you! I want my mommy." Spencer cried as Reid kept silent and just held onto the boy. A few minutes went by and Reid noticed that Spencer had gone back to sleep. Reid slowly lowered Spencer back onto the bed and covered him up with the blanket. Spencer's cheeks were stained with the dried tears that ran down to his chin as Reid had the same marks on his own cheeks.

"You know he didn't mean it." Morgan stopped leaning on the doorframe and entered the room. Reid wiped his eyes and turned to see Morgan.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Since he screamed. Woke everyone up but I motioned them to go back to the room. Come on, Emily has the good coffee in her cupboard." Morgan lead Reid out of the room and walked him towards the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast counter. Morgan laughed a bit as he watched Reid reach for the plate of cookies. Morgan turned on the coffee maker. "Those cookies are deadly."

"Yea."

"You know that Spencer is just a scared little 4 year old who lost his mother. He been being brave all this day it just catching up to him." Morgan spoke and took out cups and poured sugar into one of them.

"I know. I asked him to be brave but this is all new to me Morgan. My... mother asked me the same when my dad left. I didn't expect Spencer to understand right away but maybe I could of buy some time to get him some help. I don't know what to do."

"No one knows what to do when they have kids. It is a learning experience. When my father was killed, I had the same nightmares. I kept dreaming of him getting murdered in front of him and there was nothing I could do. I was older then Spencer but I understood that my dad wasn't coming back.

"You were at the age where you understood death was permanent. Spencer doesn't quiet get it yet. Most 4 year olds believe death is reversible. That it is not forever. I felt that if he wishes hard enough that she will come back but… How do you tell him that and still make him still have faith in everything else?"

"Just by being with him. Just be there for him through everything. I would give anything to get another minute with my dad. I remember the things I said to my mom. To everyone. I blamed everyone and said things I didn't mean. I felt so lost. But I had my family there for me each time and no one gave up on me…. And you have us. " Morgan choked up a bit. The timer on the coffee went off and Morgan went to pour the liquid into the cups and handed Reid his cup. "He doesn't mean what he is saying. We are all here to help him through this."

"I know Morgan. I know how he feels. I just wished I knew how to handle this."

"Don't worry Pretty Boy, I raised you I could raise another Spencer." Reid rolled his eyes as Morgan laughed. They both finished their coffee and placed the empty cups in the kitchen sink. They had finished the plate of cookies and also placed that in the sink as well. "Don't think the girls are going to be happy that we finished all the cookies. Come on, lets get some sleep before we have to go back to work."

"Morgan." Reid rubbed his neck and looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For.. everything."

"Get some sleep." Morgan grinned and returned to the living room area where the sofa he called a bed was waiting for him. Reid walked into the spare room in Emily's apartment and saw Spencer clutching the blanket and sucking his thumb in his sleep. Reid looked at the time and figured he could get a couple more hours before he had to report to Hotch. He did not want to disturbed his son so he took a seat in the chair that was near the window. The words echoed in his head that his son did not want him. He wanted to bond with his son right away but he is questioning that feeling now. It is not going to be as easy as he thought.

* * *

><p>Reid was used to people looking at him each day he entered the FBI building. Even the jokes he got in the front check in desk about the building not being the academy or even a high school he is coming into. But this day was different. He held Spencer's hand and was walking down the hall when he could hear the whispering going on. Spencer kept looking around and was surprised on how big and shiny the building was.<p>

The nightmare from that night seemed to of been forgotten. His own nightmare was still in his mind but Reid had to put Spencer needs first. Reid remembered when he helped Spencer take a bath and questioned him about it but Spencer kept repeating that today he was going to be a brave boy. Plus the splashing and the bubble making had distracted Reid from asking anymore questions. Spencer adjusted the strap on his shoulder from the bag that Rossi had gotten him and was wearing a dinosaur shirt and clothes that Garcia had given him. Reid on the other hand was still wearing the clothes he had on the other day but with a quick wash and in the dryer, they were at least now clean. Reid pressed the button on the elevator and waited while Prentiss caught up with them. Prentiss pressed the elevator button and kept pressing it.

"It doesn't make it go faster." Spencer spoke up while he adjusted his glasses.

"What go faster?" Prentiss asked the child.

"Pressing the button. Doesn't make it go faster if you push it more..." Spencer whispered once he was questioned. He did not like confrontation but he knew the fact and wanted to let Prentiss know.

"Great.. another genius." Emily smiled as the door opened. All entered the elevator and took it up. Emily saw Spencer looking up at the numbers counting up and counting to himself. "He is your son right?" Reid gave Emily a look... "I mean. I know he is but... is he a genius like you are?"

"I.. don't know. You think he is?"

"Well he sure seems to count well and give out statistics just like another genius I know." The elevator stopped and all of them exited and walked towards the glass doors of the BAU. Spencer kept close to Reid while they walked into the bullpen and towards Reid's desk. Reid sat Spencer on the chair and smiled at him.

"This is where I work." Reid started, wondering how to even start a conversation with Spencer.

"Messy." Spencer said and smiled.

"Yea. That is were Morgan works at. And Prentiss works there. JJ has her own office there and Hotch works there." Reid pointed around the room and to the upper levels. Spencer swirled his chair around to look at the places where Reid was pointing at.

"Cool. Does Aunt Penny work here too?"

"Of course your Aunt Penny works here but I have my own room with awesome computers!" Garcia spoke from behind. Spencer widen his eyes and ran towards Garcia to hug her. Garcia placed the folders down and hugged the small boy.

"Reid. My office." Hotch came through the doors and up towards his office. Reid nodded and looked at Garcia.

"Could you watch him?"

"Of course! I am going to show you everything about dinosaurs, you want to see that Spencer?"

"Yea!" Spencer cheered up and looked towards Reid for permission. "Can I go Reid? Can I?"

"Go on. Don't let him have too much sugar." Reid warned Garcia who rolled her eyes and took her files back in her hand.

"Let's go. And don't tell your dad of all the sugar and sweets I am going to fill you up with." Garcia motioned with her head for Spencer to follow who started to giggle at the thought of keeping secrets from his dad.

"Thanks Aunt Penny." Reid joked as Garcia took the boy with her to her computer room. Reid walked up to Hotch's office and stepped in.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Reid time! OH did you remember the southern gentleman from some chapters behind? He is so going to come into play now.. Enough lovely dovey moments, its time to thicken the plot and finally have some murdering going on! I mean if you all want to that is…. Review button below means automatic cookies! Any review will be loved and accepted!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Letter of Secrets.**

Disclaimer: Not own by Me... :(

Oh so watching Proof has made me go all mental in my head with Reid and JJ drama... I so loved it! Thanks to all my reviews and to all the alerts and tags and favoring my story.. It really is all our story because I feel ya all are coming along for the ride as much as I am waiting for you guys reactions to it! I am recovering from a nasty and nasally cold and I wrote this while being ill so my concern is that I may not reach my expectations but I feel this is good enough to post... I am sorry in advance.. I shall be not so gentle with my characters any longer.. Just please forgive me. Mega kudos to lovesreidforever for answering a question I had! Source of all knowledge! Thanks hon! On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Aunt Penny?" Spencer removed the small lollipop he had in his mouth and licked his sticky lips. His Aunt Penny handed him a small computer for him to use and saw all on the screen all the dinosaurs he could ever imagine. It was fun for a bit but nature was calling. He slid off the seat and placed the computer on it and walked behind his aunt working on the larger computers in the room. Boy she had so many toys.<p>

"Yes sweet cheeks." Garcia typed on her keyboard and turned around to face the little boy. He rested his glasses on the desk and rubbed his nose. Something that made Garcia smile as it reminded of Reid before he got his contacts.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"oh okies. I take you and.." Garcia saved her work and saw Spencer had crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm a big boy now Aunt Penny, I can go myself." Spencer whined and Garcia laughed. The boy wanted to be independent. Garcia knew it wasn't far and they were in a FBI building so there was no need to worry about his safety but she still felt she had to protect him in every way.

"Garcia, I need some help connecting some cases together." JJ spoke through the comm unit attached to Garcia's ear. She gave Spencer a hold on a second gesture and turned her chair towards the computer screen.

"What do you need JJ?"

"Aunt penny..." Spencer started to feel the tingle in his stomach. He had to go badly!

"Is Spencer with you?" JJ asked.

"Yup. Babysitter extraordinaire that is I."

"Aunt penny..." Spencer now was fidgeting and crossing his legs at his ankles. He so had to go!

"Let me call Morgan... The bathroom is only 2 doors down the hall but... " Garcia said what Spencer wanted to hear. He knew where the bathroom was. He will show how much of a big boy he is.

"I can go!" Spencer cheered up and rushed out of the room.

"What was that about?" JJ laughed.

"Big boy had to use the potty." Garcia replied as she turned on her search engine.

"Aw he is super cute isn't he? On to business."

"Your wish is my command JJ"

Spencer touched the walls while he walked towards the bathroom. His fingers walked along the wall and opened the door as he reached the bathroom. He pushed opened the door and saw the room was once dark but the door opening made all the lights turn on. He tried to push the door open from the first stall but it didn't open. There was a yellow tape on it and he didn't know what the words on the tape meant. He tried the other one and cheered when it swung open. He pushed the door closed and stood on his tippy toes to slip the lock. He removed his lower half of clothing and sat on the seat. Sighing, he drifted his attention now on to the floor and started to count the tiles on the floor. There was different sizes of tile and Spencer wondered if there was a master pattern to this or were they randomly placed on the floor. He tried to figure out the pattern when suddenly the lights went off.

The counting and wondering about tiles layouts suddenly stopped. His breathing was more rapid and was on the edge of panicking. Maybe someone was playing a trick on him.

"Ello? This isn't cool..." Spencer whispered but the small whisper echoed and he knew no one had turned off the lights or someone was in there with him. He quickly felt for the paper roll and pulled more then enough to wipe himself clean. He pulled up his clothing and tried to push the door open. He pushed and was surprised that it didn't open. He tried to find the handle and feel his way around the door but as much as he pushed, the door didn't move. Now he was panicking. He pushed on the door again and jumped around when the automatic flush turned on. Spencer covered his ears and shook his head. This isn't happening.

"Stop.. stop stop.. stop!" Spencer yelled at the toilet but it seemed to grow louder. He felt an empty space below his knees at the stall but when he bent down to crawl under the toilet next door flushed. It froze the little boy in his spot and covered his ears again. He was surrounded. He pushed on the door again but didn't realize that in the dark, he lost his sense of location and was pushing on the side wall of the stall. He felt his way for the lock or handle but found nothing but cold metal wall. He walked pass the toilet and accidentally pushed on the manual flush and was overtaken by the loud flushing noise. Spencer started to cry. He wanted his mommy. Mommy always killed the monsters in the closet. Mommy would make them stop. But mommy wasn't here. Reid was here. Reid. Dad... Daddy was. He sat down on the floor and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly and closed his eyes tight. He took in a deep breathe and held onto his legs as he yelled.

"DADDY!"

Reid stepped out of the Hotch's office with the leader not far behind. Their talk had lead to some emotions being exposed and both in need for a cup of coffee. Hotch placed his hand on Reid's shoulder for support as they made the walk to the break room. Reid felt a strange feeling while taking the walk down. He stopped and rubbed his stomach a bit and then rubbed his forehead with his hand. An intense and short stabbing pain that lasted seconds attacked his stomach and head actually made him stop in his tracks.

"You alright?" Hotch asked, wondering what was wrong. Nothing would stop Reid from getting a cup of his sugar caffeinated hot drink. Reid was about to tell Hotch the pain he was feeling but as fast as the pain came, it suddenly stopped.

"Yea... Just. I guess my stomach is upset. I didn't get much sleep and..." Reid lifted his head and zero in on a small noise he heard. Hotch heard it too and then it became clear of what it was. Spencer. Reid knew Spencer was with Garcia and he took off running towards analyst room. Hotch followed but the screaming kept getting farther and farther away. The running got Morgan's attention and followed the two agents. Reid reached the door first and opened it very fast. The door slammed onto the other side of the wall, causing Garcia to jump in her seat and turn her chair towards the door.

"Reid... You scar..." Garcia started when she noticed Reid's looking around her domain.

"Where's Spencer?" Reid asked

"Spencer.. he.. wanted to go to.. the bathroom..I tried to... " Garcia stumbled. She had never seen Reid so scared and so angry at the same time. Reid was frustrated that he heard Spencer yelling but couldn't find him.

"Bathroom.." Reid mumbled and rushed towards the restroom and pushed the door open. The light sensor came on but what got Reid's attention was Spencer still screaming for him. Daddy. That is all he heard. He pushed on the stall door but it was locked from the inside. Spencer was still screaming. Reid bent down onto the dirty bathroom floor and saw Spencer huddled in the corner of the stall. A place where he couldn't reach him or fit under the stall. Reid stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He started to panic now.

"Where is he pretty boy?"

"The back."

"Far from the door?" Reid nodded. That was all Morgan needed to know. He lifted up his leg and kicked the door open. He broke the sliding lock and Reid pushed the door open. He stepped inside and tried to fit his arms in where Spencer hugging himself tightly. Reid accidentally set off the manual flush which made it worse for Spencer. He covered his ears and screamed.

"Daddy.. please help!"

The movement made Reid get a grip on Spencer and pulled him up and out of the stall. He sat Spencer on the sink and tried to get him to respond.

"Spencer.. come on Spencer.. its me. open your eyes.. please.." Reid pleaded. Spencer shook his head and struggled to get free from Reid's grasp.

"Let go. Lemme go... Daddy.. I want daaaaaddddy!" Spencer repeated over and over while Reid held onto to Spencer's face with his hands and spoke to him softly.

"Spencer. It's Dad. Open your eyes. I promise it's me" The smooth talk made Spencer relax but still kept his eyes closed.

"Dark.. too dark.. just.. dark.." Spencer whispered. He wanted to see his dad right there. He knew that his dad wouldn't lie to him. But he was just too scared.

"Spencer, I promise its not dark.." Reid kissed Spencer's forehead and let go of his son's face. Spencer started to calm down and his tight closed eyes slowly started to open. The bathroom was full of light. He then set eyes on Reid and lifted his arms and leaned forwards towards Reid. Reid picked up his son and wrapped his arms around him. "See. Not dark. I promised." Reid rubbed Spencer's back. Reid turned to see Morgan and once again was mouthing his thanks towards his friend. Morgan rubbed Spencer's back too. The toilet next to where Spencer was started to flush. Spencer grip around Reid's neck tightened.

"That's been broken for ages." Morgan commented to Reid. Reid nodded in agreement and saw Hotch who was standing at the door.

"Hotch.. I think I will take you up on that offer." Reid said. Hotch moved to the side and let Reid and his son leave the bathroom. Garcia was at the hall waiting for them to step out. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and JJ was also there hugging her tightly. The whole team and what seems like the whole building personal was watching what was taking place.

"I am so sorry Reid.. Spencer.. I... " Garcia cried a bit, hearing the small child scream like that was heartbreaking. Hotch looked at Morgan who let out a deep breathe of relief.

"Those light sensors have a time limit. Guess the boy panicked and... the sensors never picked up on him." Hotch said.

"Plus that other toilet going off every 5 minutes." Morgan mentioned the broken toilet.

"He felt it." Hotch said, taking Morgan off guard.

"Huh? Who?"

"Reid. He felt it." Hotch said again.

"Felt what?" Morgan crossed his arms and wondered what was felt.

"A parent's sense of danger. He felt it before he heard Spencer scream." Hotch smiled towards Reid who was handing Spencer to Garcia. Garcia hugged the boy tightly in her arms and repeated how sorry she was while Reid seemed to shake his head and knew it wasn't something she could control.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan was very lost. Hotch only smiled again and place his hand on the profilers shoulder.

"You'll understand... one day."

* * *

><p>"It is done."<p>

"You sure?"

" : ) "

"Never lie to me."

"When have I ever?"

"The kid?"

"Gone."

"What? Where is he?"

"Tell u when get back."

The man from the diner texted his partner from the edge of the cliff in the California high desert. He was going to return home tonight and smiled to himself as he looked down and saw the plastic bag he threw down the Cliffside. He waved at it and actually felt a bit pleased with himself. The killing of Austin Richards was something he did for the love of his partner but being his first kill in such a violent manner, he started to crave for it. Stabbing a victim was the way he wanted to do it. Stab them enough times and watch as the knife pulled out of their bodies stained in the victims blood. He felt himself get tight in between his pants, it was surely a great stimulant. He closed his eyes for just a second and for that second, he wanted to throw himself off the same cliff. Out of millions of cells in his body, one was telling him it was bad. Killing is bad. All the other cells stopped him from going over and actually were planning with him his next kill.

"Good bye Beatrice. You pie wasn't that delicious." He spoke out loud and walked back to his parked car. The headlights shining at him was the only light in the dark desert. The road was not paved and he knew that the body may be found since he is doesn't know the area too well. Pity. He wished he could know that the body had been eaten up by the wild animals that roam the desert. He turned on his vehicle and started to drive away towards the sunrise. It was going to be such a beautiful morning.

* * *

><p>Oh that scared me when I was little! That was based on a true fear of sensored lights in the bathroom. The place got so dark and even when I got the door to open, the sensor never registered me. It was so dark! Just a small scare for the poor boy. Hope you are not too angry because this is just the start! HA!. And see, I told you never forget that gentleman I got written in this as well. He is so connected! Can you guess what his role is because it is not as obvious as it seems… well maybe one fact but… several…. I mean.. I am talking too much now. You could talk now. That little review button lets you talk all you want… :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Letter of Secrets**

Chapter 8

A:N:

Holy lateupdate batman! Gosh my apologies to everyone out there for this next chapter up! I was stuck on how to bring this all together because there is so much going on with everyone and just the fact that all the holidays came around and the store was so busy at work... Holidays over and its time for me to get writting! Thank you all for reading and for sticking with me for this long wait. I know it isn't much but I promise more later on... Oh the idea I have... it works out in my head just getting it down is just not fast enough! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Spencer swung his legs back and forth while he saw Reid filling out some paper work next to him. There was a lot of paperwork Reid had to fill out and tried to balance all that paper work on his knee while filling them out with the office pen that seemed was running out of ink. To add to the frustration Reid did not know the answers to most of the questions. Name of Child. Name of Parent. Address. Phone. Social… Reid had remembered Spencer's file but there were details he chosen to leave blank until they were seen. Reid frowned when he went into the questionnaire of family medical history. He left that blank and saw Spencer was staring at the floor. Spencer was counting silently and trying to figure out the pattern of the tile floor.<p>

"What are you doing Spencer?"

"The pattern on the floor. It seems to repeat itself every 4th large square. Then it reverses itself there" Spencer pointed out. Reid looked and saw that Spencer was right.

"That's really cleaver of you Spencer. You like puzzles?"

"Yea. I have a puzzle at home I was working on and… " Spencer had stopped talking while he looked down to the floor. Home. He missed his home. Reid sighed and placed his arm around his son.

"I will get you another puzzle for you to work on and you can show me more of the coloring you did last night ok?" Reid smiled when that seemed to make Spencer smile and nod his head up and down. He wiggled in his seat and couldn't wait to show his coloring books.

"Spencer Richards" A woman who looked like a young Bettie Midler invited them into her office. Spencer jumped off his seat and waited for Reid to lead the way.

* * *

><p>"How much do you love me?" Garcia answered her phone call and laughed when the caller whistled.<p>

_"Depends what you want me to do to you Baby Girl."_

"The works!" Garcia giggled and typed on her computer to bring up a window ready for a search. "How can I be of service to you God of tight muscle shirts"

_"Care to join me for dinner? There is something I need to ask you."_

"Are you going to get down on one knee and present me something from Jared's?" Garcia tapped her pen on her desk.

_"Kevin wouldn't approve of this."_

"He would get used to it. Penelope Morgan. Sounds deliciously good."

_"Come on Mama, Dinner?"_

"It's a date. PG out.."

* * *

><p>"Are we really going Dad?"<p>

"Yes we are. Now eat your vegetables." Hotch ate his salad while Jack pushed the veggies around with his fork. Hotch knew Jack was wondering about something, he usually ate his salad when he placed small oranges slices on top. "What is it Jack? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Last time you said we were going you had to go to work and we didn't go." Jack said sadly and pushed his salad more around the plate. Hotch knew that work sometimes was more important but to Jack, getting his hopes up and then having them ruined by something he couldn't fully understand was unfair. Hotch placed his fork down and bent down to be in Jack's eye level.

"Jack, you know my work helps other people to keep them safe. And that time I kept a lot of people safe and I was really sorry for doing that to you but this time it is different. We are going and you will have someone to play with too. I talked to you about Spencer remember?" He saw the little boy nod but was still not convinced. "If work comes up, I know my team will take care of it and they know only to call me if someone really needs help. But nothing else is going to stop us from taking the trip ok?"

"Ok daddy. If.. Work calls, promise you will help them. I will be ok." Jack said. Hotch couldn't be any more proud of his son. He was growing up into a great understanding kid.

"Promise. Now eat. They should be here soon." Both Hotchner's began to finish their meal.

"You think Spencer likes legos?" Jack asked as he placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I bet he does. He likes to color too."

"I like to color! Maybe we can color something for the frig?" Jack asked. Hotch looked at the frig that was covered in paintings and coloring sheets done by Jack and some done together. There was literally no more room since some of the sheets were overlapping others that Jack made. Every letter in the alphabet magnet set held up two sheets.

"Of course. Remember our chat about him ok? He is a bit younger then you so you have to help him a bit."

"Like a big brother?"

"Yes." There was a knock at the door and Jack turned to Hotch with wide eyes.

"They're here!" Jack yelled. He was so excited. He was going to have a new playmate for the whole trip and he was going to have so much fun with his dad. Hotch smiled at Jack and ruffled his hair as he went to open the door. Reid was standing at the door holding two backpacks on his shoulder. Spencer had in his arms a small package and looked a bit nervous coming into the large home.

"Reid.. Spencer. Come in." Both the Spencer's came into the house and Reid lowered the bags near the door. Jack came from the table and stood next to his dad while staring at Spencer who had the small package.

"Spencer, this is Hutch's son, Jack." Reid introduced the two children who were all full of spark a few seconds ago suddenly were shy behind their fathers.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Hi." Spencer said too.

"Do you want to give him his package?" Reid asked, breaking the silence between the two boys.

"This is for you." Spencer held out the package and looked down a bit. Jack took the package and gave it a small shake. He took his place back near his dad and held his gift close.

"What do you say Jack?" Hotch looked down at his son and wondered if he was ever going to speak up.

"Can I open it now?" Oh.. I mean.. thank you. Can I open it now?" Hotch laughed at Jack's reply and looked at Spencer who was still holding onto to Reid's pant leg.

"Why don't you show Spencer your room and you can open it there." Hotch asked Jack. Jack looked at Spencer and smiled at him.

"Ok. Follow me…."Jack asked Spencer. Spencer looked at Reid who nodded that it was ok to go. Both boys went upstairs.

"You didn't have to get him anything." Hotch said while Reid rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

"You didn't have to invite us to go camping. Thanks, by the way."

"Jack loves showing his camping skills." Hotch smiled when he heard Jack yell the word LEGOS from his room. Reid also smiled when he heard Spencer laugh and heard them discuss how to put it together. "How did it go with the psychiatrist?" Hotch lead Reid to the kitchen and picked up the plates and started to turn on the coffee machine.

"Went as I expected. Reviewed some facts about the situation we are in at the moment. A small recap of both our lives done in separate interviews and then when we were together, Spencer was doing the talking. He will talk about everything except when it comes to what happens. He says he is brave. That he has to be brave. That was all my fault… I told him that. I should of said something else. At least that is what the parental books have said."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Reid. You will learn how to talk to him soon. Parenting is something you learn by experience. I learn things new everyday from Jack how much he understands and how his mind works out the facts and everything around him. No book can teach you that" Hotch went to grab two mugs for the coffee that was brewing.

Reid looked at Hotch as both men knew that there was something bothering Reid. Both of them looked at each other and knew exactly what fear Reid had in his mind. They were the only two that knew…. Reid shook his head. Not now…."I told him about camping and he got excited…. He said he never went camping before."

"Great. We will be leaving early this morning so we can set up the tents. Have you ever been camping?"

"Once. But that was in my back yard when I was 6." Hotch laughed and poured the coffee into the mugs.

"Don't worry, Jack will show you how." Reid pressed his lips together at the comment and took his mug. "Come on, lets see what the boys are doing."

* * *

><p>"So here we are. A candle lit dinner here at Luigis. Having spaghetti and meat balls. So is my ring inside the spaghetti?" Garcia laughed while she twirled her fork into the pasta.<p>

"Mad woman you are." Morgan took a sip of the wine and sighed. He put his hands together and leaned forward a bit. "Something been bothering me and I need your help."

"You know I would do anything for you. What has your mind preoccupied?"

"Spencer's case. All the pieces don't fit. If I was a father to a kid I just knew I would questioned it…Maybe Reid is not Spencer's dad…"

* * *

><p>OOOooOOOOOooo.. I know. Twist and twist and.. Twist! Or is it? Reviews are like cookies! Love them! YUM!... Please?.. XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Letter of Secrets**

Chapter 9

Fast update I know! Short chapter but adding to the twisting parts. Thank you to all my mega awesome reviews out there. Gosh you guys make me cry! I love you all! Now on with the story!

.

.

* * *

><p>Garcia dropped her fork at Morgan's accusation. "Derek Morgan.. Are you suggesting that Spencer is not the father?"<p>

"No… I… I don't know Baby Girl. Just a feeling. I know if I talk to Reid about this he will be very upset.."

"Like hell he will. I did my research a bit, all point to yes. Austin had her reasons to do what she did! How could he not be the father? That little boy is like a clone. If Reid finds out he's going to be very hurt." Garcia slapped Morgan's folded hands pretty hard. "How dare you hurt my baby!"

"Ow! Calm down! Look, I didn't broadcast it. I am only telling you because I trust you and I know you can find some information for me…" Morgan knew that Garcia would get upset. He was prepared for this but he spoke the truth of his feelings. Before he could get his thoughts together he saw Garcia get up and turn to leave. Adjusting the strap of her purse she was walking fast out of Luigi's.

"Baby girl.. " Morgan shouted but Garcia kept walking away. She reached the door and kept muttering under her breath. Morgan ran to block her path and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Penelope. Please. Just hear me out ok. I don't want to hurt anyone but someone wants to hurt Spencer. Maybe Reid is the father."

"He is the father."

"Alright. Ok. Alright. He is the father. But maybe someone doesn't think so. Reid has said that Spencer is a possible target. What if someone else thinks he fathered that child….I need information and if you want to hate me later, I won't hold it against you… But do me this favor. Please Mama." Morgan pleaded and saw Garcia think it over. Her eyes danced around and finally went up to meet his.

"I am doing this to protect that little boy. But if you are wrong Morgan…" Morgan could hear the hurt in Garcia's voice. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

* * *

><p>The Gentleman entered his home and dropped his coat at the door. He walked straight through the living room area and down the hall. The house was large and fully furnished like those of a recent catalog of living spaces. Each pillow in its place. Each rug tilted to the right angle. Everything in its place but reaching the study room he slammed the door and looked at the chair in front of him.<p>

"What are you doing?" The voice behind the chair spoke.

"Can't I come over and say hello?" There was no response and the gentleman laughed. "I am doing this for you brother dear. I told you I was going to get revenge for you. Can't ruin your good name could I?" No response again. "The job is done. Austin dead. Just like you wanted it. "

"My son."

"Alive. And haven't you seen the news? Austin had a plan to take him away from you. His so called father is FBI agent Spencer Reid."

"Bitch named him after him? He is my son." The voice was getting angry.

"I know. But I will get him back for us. FBI or not. Nothing will stand in my way." The gentleman sat at the edge of the desk and laughed.

"Get off the desk." The voice spoke. The Gentleman laughed and turned the chair around to face the front of the chair.

"Got eyes behind your head of yours huh brother." Instead of a person sitting on the chair, a square mirror sat at the seat. The Gentleman took a seat at the chair and looked at himself in the mirror. Suddenly his smile changed and so did his voice.

"We do have our mother's eyes." The reflection spoke. The Gentleman laughed as his southern accent returned and he rubbed his nose. "You have our father's nose though."

* * *

><p>Hotch opened the door to his son's room and smiled at the sight. His son was the only thing in his life that could make him smile as much as he did. Reid had nodded off on the sofa after a few cups of coffee. Strange fact that coffee could make Reid awake or sleep. Hotch quietly stepped over the toys and lego pieces that were on the floor and went towards Jack's bed. There Jack and Spencer had passed out and were asleep above the covers. Jack had his arm around Spencer and pieces of legos were at their feet. Hotch picked up the lego pieces on the bed and set them down on the nightstand. He took off Jack's shoes and slowly took off Spencer's shoes. He didn't know how would Spencer react if he was suddenly awaken in a strange place and after the incident in the bathroom, he really wanted to be extra gentle with the boy. Jack slowly came around and rubbed his eyes awake a bit.<p>

"Dad?"

"Shh.. You'll wake Spencer up. Come on, under the covers." Hotch lifted Spencer a bit and pulled the cover off from under him. The boy moved a bit but didn't wake. Jack took his spot back onto the bed and now fully tucked in in his warm bed. "You both had fun today?"

"Yeah. Spencer is so cool. And he loves legos."

"Good. Now get some sleep buddy. Camping tomorrow." Hotch bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. Jack yawned and placed his arm around Spencer and closed his eyes. Hotch made his way towards his own room and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Oh Camping soon! And the gentleman.. who knew he had a split ego persona in him. Hmm.. XD Cookies? Reviews? Love it all!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Letter of Secrets: Chapter 10

This part of the story was hard for me to write. I really don't like seeing kids hurt or sad and even writing it makes me want to cry. I am sorry for the delay in posting. Just real life in the way at times and some sickness in our family that got me all worried. You know how it goes and just want to thank you for your understanding and again, I am sorry. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and alerters and lurkers who keep adding hits to this story. I love you all! All mistakes are mine! MINE! Hehehe.

* * *

><p>The trip to the camp grounds was longer then the map actually stated. The stop to the market was a relief because the two boys in the back seat were becoming restless. They had picked up supplies there and some live worms for some fishing which Reid hoped that he did not have to clean any fish they caught. He almost protested the idea of fishing but the look on Spencer's face made him agree to such activity. Spencer eyes went wide while Jack told him stories about fishing with his dad. Spencer knew that is what he wanted to do with Reid. Jack made it sound so much fun! Each had a small container with live worms and some fishing line for boy scout fishing later.<p>

Now exiting the car as they reached the camping area, Reid stepped out of the SUV and stretched his limbs. He heard Spencer wanting to get out of the booster seat and Reid cringed. He had a tough time with the lock before in the market and Hotch had to help him release Spencer from the seat. Hotch made it look so easy. Hotch unlocked Jack from his seat and saw the little boy run towards the woods. Reid didn't want to be dependent on Hotch teaching him how to remove the child proof lock as Spencer kept pulling on the restraints that held him in his place. Reid opened the back door and fumbled with the lock.

"Come on Spencer!" Jack had stopped and turned around to look for his friend who hadn't yet been released.

"I'm coming!" Spencer wiggled in his seat while Reid bit his bottom lip and tried the lock once more.

"Are you pressing the safety release on the back of the lock?" Hotch said while he noticed Reid having problem with the locks. "The small red dot is the button you have to press while you try opening the lock."

"Ah.. " Reid finally heard the click and let Spencer free. Spencer jumped out of the car and followed Jack up the steps that lead to a cabin behind tall trees.

"Head's up." Hotch yelled at Reid who turned around and caught his bag that Hotch had thrown at him.

"You never mentioned staying in a cabin." Reid went towards the back of the SUV and helped Hotch unload the bags.

"You never asked. Just the look on your face when you thought we were going to set up tents." Hotch smiled and closed the lid of the SUV trunk. " Come on, boys are going to be hungry soon and you are going to have to cook. In the mood for gutting some fish?"

"What?" Reid squeaked as Hotch laughed and walked towards the cabin. "Hotch.. I.. can't… Hotch!" Reid followed and began his protest.

.

.

.

JJ was at her desk and looked over at the files on her desk. All these crimes needing help and only a few can get chosen. She sighed and wondered for a split second if quitting was an option. She looked at the photo of Henry at her desk and smiled. That was a break from this and in a way bringing her back to reality. This was her reason for staying. Making a safe world for Henry. Her office phone began to ring.

"Hello. This is Jennifer Jareau"

_"Hi. Oh I hope I have the right number. I was looking for Spencer Reid?"_ A soft woman voice came through the phone. JJ had Garcia run Reid's desk phone to her own to take messages for the young doctor in case anyone called while he took some time off. Morgan had done the same with Hotch's line.

"May I ask who is calling?"

_"This is Renee Hatcher. I took care of Spencer when Austin worked. I got this number from William Reid."_ Her voice made JJ smile. She had learned a bit about day care workers. The attachment they develop with children is almost like a second mother. She knew because her daycare worker had developed the same bond with Henry.

"Oh. Yes, his number been transferred to my phone. Reid took Spencer on a small vacation."

_"That is wonderful. I have been so worried. I have been taking care of him for almost 2 years and believe me I have taken care of a lot of children but Spencer was special. That little boy was always smiling and always asking me if I needed help showing the small children how to color. He is such an angel. Hm… Well I hope he didn't take him to an amusement park. Spencer doesn't like rides or heights."_

"Spencer doesn't like them? Sounds like his father." JJ laughed a bit and relaxed on her chair.

_"You don't say! Austin took him to parks like that but the boy just wanted to go to the Lego land in California._" Mrs. Hatcher laughed and was joined by JJ. "_That child and Lego's._"

"Yes. I saw that first hand." JJ smiled as she remembered Spencer's smile when he got a Lego set.

_"You all sound really close. May I ask if you have any children?"_ Mrs. Hatcher asked.

"We are really close. Everyone is. Oh of course, I have one. A boy."

"_I was never blessed with any children but believe me Jennifer, I haven't been more blessed. I am so glad Spencer came into my life. Anyway, I am sorry to take some of your time. There a way I can call later to see how he is doing?"_

"No need for apologies. Right now they are camping. Reid should be back in two or three days. If you like I can get your number and have him call you."

"_Oh bless you. I have many of Spencer's toys and drawings here that maybe he would want back. I could send them so he can have them. Camping you say? Oh dear. I hope they both will be ok with all those wild animals."_ Mrs. Hatcher sounded worried.

"No need to worry. No wild animals out where he took them."

"_Took them sweetie? Please forgive me… I am getting to old to understand a few things_."

"Our boss has a little boy around Spencer's age. He took them to his cabin. Believe me they will be fine."

"_You sure know how to set this old ladies nerves at ease. Now I must end this call and stop keeping you from your job. Please have him contact me as soon as he can and let him know that Mrs. Hatcher misses him so much. Give him a huge hug and kiss!_" Mrs. Hatcher went on to give JJ her number and JJ wrote it down quickly on a sticky note pad.

"I will. Thank you. Was a pleasure speaking with you. Bye…"

"_Oh no, thank you for everything. Bye bye._"

.

.

.

Garcia sat at her computer and started her investigation. She typed extra fast and hard. She released some anger while hitting the keys hard. She wanted to prove Morgan wrong. She started to dig into the Vegas investigation and pulled out the file on Austin's stalker. Aaron Miller.

"Well well.. Was ruled out as a suspect because… yes.. Meeting. Hm. Dropped charges. Baby filthy rich. Oh baby hot too. .. Wait.. Oh.. No…what? " Garcia spoke out loud and continued her searching. "Bingo!" Garcia cheered and called Morgan into her room.

"Alright Baby girl.. Show me what you have." Morgan rolled a chair next to her and looked at what she had found.

"Well Aaron Miller.. The stalker guy years ago.. is this rich business man and lives around town. Seems the report goes into detail how Aaron kept driving down to see Austin and her work also had a no entry order against him. A lot of miles he put on his car."

"610 miles." Morgan answered and got a look from Garcia. "What? Reid told me when we had that case."

"Here is her school and same report. Then out of no where, everything was dropped. Around the time Spencer would have been a month old. This is also the time her accounts get emptied and then everything goes blank. Not until her social appears for work verification in Las Vegas a month later. Guessing she moved to Vegas at this time. Here is the police investigation and yea, he was right about being in a business meeting here but he left out a small detail. Here." Garcia pointed to her screen and looked at Morgan waiting for him to understand.

"I don't get it mama.."

"Oh my hot mocha tootsie pop. This signal means that the meeting did take place but this here… he was not in his office. It was a net meeting. Streaming live from… Vegas. He was in the area. I don't like this Morgan. Look… " She opened another window on her monitor and saw Aaron Miller's photo.

"He looks like Spencer" Morgan sighed. He flipped open his phone and started to make a call.

"Reid is that little boys father! Aaron looks like Reid. That is all!" Garcia said but was now feeling a bit doubtful. Maybe he was. No. He has to be. He is!

"_Officer Samuel Bhatt._"

"Hello Officer Bhatt. This is Agent Morgan. We met about Austin Richards case. I have some information you might want to look into." Morgan sighed and wondered if the officer would be offended about them getting involved.

"_While I am pleased you are willing to help right now the case has been given higher standards in California. A body was found in California by some hikers down in the Mojave desert. It is not official yet but the victim found has all the signs of being murdered very violently. What connects these cases together was the set of tire tracks. They match the ones found on the scene where Richards was murdered. There was also blood found on the body that did not belong to the victim. Lab results showed the different type but have no official report on if it matches Richards._"

"You mean it crossed state lines? Look, we can help each other. We need an invitation to help out and.."

"_You have it. Along with prostitution, robberies and drugs, we need all the help we can get to solve everything that happens in Vegas."_

"Thank you. Let me make some calls. Thank you once again Officer Bhatt." Morgan took a breathe and looked at Garcia as he dialed a new number. " JJ?"

.

.

.

Lunch wasn't as a disaster as Reid thought it would be. Cooking for kids was easier then adults. Hotch was smart on buying hand held food for the kids. Something Reid was learning more and more. Way better then gutting fish! The hot dogs were great while the kids put their own toppings and the juice boxes being squeezed until explosion causing both the kids to laugh and left both the adults to clean up the mess. Reid finished cleaning and looked out towards the backyard of the cabin. He held Spencer's glasses in his hands and watched his son. Both boys were running around and throwing leaves around themselves. Hotch came behind Reid and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"After every case, after everything I see… I come and look into Jack's eyes and I realize that he depends on me and I depend on him. He is my world."

"I am starting to understand that now. What if I do something wrong? I already said something wrong to him."

"We all make mistakes Reid. Parenting is not as easy as equations. I know you being a genius makes you believe you can't make mistakes but the science of bring up children is not a set of written rules for everyone. We learn along with them. Just remember that Spencer could not…" Hotch was interrupted when Jack came into the cabin, sniffing and crying a bit.

"Uncle Reid?.."

"Hey buddy what happened?" Hotch went down to his eye level and made Jack look at him. "You hurt?" Jack shook his head no and looked at his uncle.

"I.. hurt Spency. I made him cry. I am so sorry." Jack wrapped his arms around his dad and held him tight. Reid looked outside and saw Spencer leaning on a tree.

"What happened buddy?" Hotch asked his son who started to cry more.

"I… asked about his mommy. I showed him mommy's tree and I asked.. And.. He got sad. I told him not to be sad. My mommy was here and maybe his mommy was here too. He cried more and told me.. To leave him alone… " Hotch rubbed Jack's back and looked at Reid.

"Go to him." Hotch tone was so soft and gentle. It was almost strange to see Hotch this way. Reid looked outside again and then back at Hotch.

"What am I going to say? Hotch I… " Reid mumbled and started to remember all those parenting books and what was their advice on death. Ages between 5-9 , most realize that death is the end of all living things. That everything dies but not to people they know or trust or depend. That maybe they can escape death through their own decisions and choices they make. They identify death as a skeleton or darkness….

"Go. He needs you right now." Hotch insisted for Reid to handle this. He had to take care of Jack. Reid took in a deep breathe and opened the back door.

"Spencer?" Reid nervously asked as he approached the little boy. He saw Spencer's shoulders move up and down as he cried into his arm. Spencer walked around the tree and tried to disappear.

"Go away." Spencer whispered.

"Can't do that. You are hurting and I can't just leave you."

"But you did. You weren't there for us. You left! You weren't there to help mommy.!" Spencer yelled. Reid knew that Spencer was just angry and blowing off some of that anger at him.

"I wish I could change that Spencer but I am here now. Please Spencer. Please." Reid walked around the tree and tried to put his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"No! I don't want you here. I want mommy! I want my mommy! I don't want her to be a tree. I want her to hug me and tell me...Two little eyes, to look up to God. Two little ears to hear his words…. " Spencer began his prayer he said with his mommy.

"Two little feet to walk in his way, two hands to guide us through the day. One little tongue to speak the truth, one little heart for him and his youth…." Reid knew the prayer and started to say it to Spencer.

"No! Don't you say it. That is mommy poem. Not yours. Not yours!"

"Thank them Lord Jesus, and let them be, always obedient and true to thee. Matthew, Mark, Luke and John. God bless the bed that everyone in the world lay on."

"Stop! Please… " Spencer covered his ears and didn't want to listen to Reid saying the special prayer him and his mommy shared only between them.

"Four corners to their bed, six angels round their spread."

Spencer ran to Reid and tried to make him stop. His tiny fists hit Reid's legs but Reid held onto his hands and went down to his own level.

"Two at their head, two at their feet, and two to guide them while they sleep."

Spencer stopped struggling and lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I.. I am sorry.. I just miss mommy. I want her back. I.. "

"Don't worry about it. It is ok to be angry. I miss her too." Reid ran his hand through Spencer's hair.

"She's not a tree is she? Jack said that his mommy is a tree and…"

"No. You see Jack lost his mommy too. And he meant that he remembers his mommy this way. You have that prayer, Jack has this tree. Just something to remember her by." Reid smiled and ran his hand through Spencer's hair again.

"His mommy is gone too?"

"Yes. He didn't mean to hurt you by saying that. He remembers his mommy that way."

"I don't want to forget mommy."

"You wont. She will always be with us. I need you to make me a promise ok?"

"What?" Spencer frowned and wondered what the promise was going to be.

"I need you to come to me if you need to be reminded. I wont ever let you forget her. Ok? I'm your dad and I promise I will always be here for you.. " Reid pulled Spencer off of him a bit and made him look at him. "She will always be alive in us. And I promise you that I have you to remind me if I start to forget. Don't let me and I won't let you every forget ok?"

"Ok." He whispered and looked at Reid. Spencer's lip trembled and rushed at Reid and hugged him. Reid hugged Spencer and took in a deep breathe. That was one of the most difficult things he had to face. Why were unsubs easier to face then this little boy? Reid picked Spencer up and walked back to the cabin. He felt Spencer wipe his face on Reid's shirt and looked up as they entered the cabin. Jack was standing by his dad looking down at his feet. Reid placed Spencer down and made both boys face each other.

"Jack has something to say to you Spencer." Hotch began and looked down at Jack. Jack looked up at Spencer and placed his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Are we still friends?" Jack worried. He really liked Spencer and didn't want to lose his friend right now. Spencer looked at Jack and nodded his head. Jack smiled and looked up at his dad. "Can I show him our room Daddy?"

"Sure thing buddy."

"Come on Spencer…" Jack held out his hand and waited for Spencer to take the hand. Spencer looked at the hand and looked at Reid. Reid smiled at Spencer who smiled back and took Jack's hand. Both boys gave each other a small hug and then Jack was pulling Spencer towards their room.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if the world could be like those two." Reid whispered and turned to see Hotch with a cup of hot coffee ready for him.

"Care to talk about what happened out there?" Hotch asked.

"Yea…"

.

.

.

"You got the address?" Morgan asked Garcia who folded the paper where she wrote Aaron Miller's address on.

"Yes but I am not giving it to you. Hotch isn't here to run the case through him and I know you will go in there knocking doors down and taking no prisoners." Garcia refolded the paper. She knew she wanted to give it to Morgan but she also did not want Morgan to do something he will regret. Reid is like his little brother and he is very protective of their genius.

"Penelope… I am just going to go ask him some questions that is all. We are officially invited in this case." Morgan sighed and tried to reason with Garcia.

"And unofficially approved by our leader. Don't Penelope me Derek Morgan. Care to run this through Strauss and see what she says?" Garcia crossed her arms but knew this was a lost cause. Morgan was not going to back down.

"Baby girl… This is Reid we are talking about. And Spencer. I don't want any of them hurt by this bastard and I promise I won't do anything drastic. Please… "

"Take Emily with you and I will give you the address."

"Take me where?" Prentiss was holding her mug that she recently refilled with hot coffee from the break room.

"Field trip."

"I like field trips. Where specifically?" Prentiss smiled and wondered what was all this about.

"Ok. You win. Agree." Morgan held out his hand and Garcia placed the folded up paper in his hands. Garcia accepted he defeat and returned to her computer screen. She hoped she did the right thing.

* * *

><p>YAY!. Reviews anyone? Oh next chapter is getting into some exciting bits. Should I just kill Spencer now? HAHAHA. That would be evil of me. But to be evil is to live. O.o<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Letter of Secrets**

Chapter 11

Disclaimers: see chapter 1!

AN: Its my Birthday soon and planning a party with a couple of drag queens is really time consuming and it really isn't an excuse for the delay! This chapter made me want to giggle. But I hope the twists are coming up are leaving people very confused.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Talk to me mama, what else have you found?" Morgan placed the phone on speaker through the SUV he drove down to Aaron Miller's house. Prentiss had learned what Morgan was up to and how Garcia had found the information through their investigation. At first she was upset at both of them for even considering the fact that Spencer was not Reid's son. That part of her wanted to torture both of them and had made her not speak to Morgan through the whole trip. The other part of her wanted to see this to the end. She needed to know now for sure if the two had really cracked the case and found Austin's murderer.

_"Aaron Miller is pretty wealthy. I saw his contract deals and his business and while it is not part of the fortune 100, he pulls pretty good bank in the past 7 years since he took over the company."_

"Enough money to make trips down to Atlanta." Morgan added.

_"Yup. And he owns property there and a co-corp that handles his labor deliveries there. "_

"What exactly does he do?"

_"Shipping. The middle man of major corporations who need to ship their items… and.. Wait.. I just compared his recent financials records of his bank and he missed some contracts in the past 2 years. Mostly deals that did not went through. Huh."_

"What is it Garcia?"

_"The properties went for a higher price with another company and they are still in business. Why would he leave it in the market like that?"_

"Recession?"

_"No.. just weird. If it was just about money, then he would of pulled off those contracts."_

"Keep me updated."

_"PG out."_

"Maybe he went down hill since Austin moved to Vegas?" Morgan looked at Prentiss wanting to get her option but she kept her arms crossed across her chest and looked straight out. "Emily."

"Yea. Maybe." Prentiss answered.

"Emily.."

"Lets just get this done and we will talk later ok? I am too mad at both of you right now."

"Fine. We are almost there."

Morgan turned the SUV to the block where Aaron Miller's home was located. Morgan whistled while he drove down the block. All the houses were amazing. The homes were two stories high with a massive lawn. Not one home was without a iron gate closing the property. They arrived at the location and was a bit surprised to see the gate to the home was open. Enough for the SUV to drive up to the home. Morgan and Prentiss exited the vehicle and looks around.

"This is not good." Morgan looked around the front of the home and the property. "The lawn looks like its dying. The plants here are dry and the bushes around the driveway are outgrown. This block seems to hold themselves in a higher standards of keeping their lawns maintained. Especially for the money he makes."

"Or Austin leaving caused a downhill spiral and nothing else mattered to him. The outside of the home looks as if it was abandoned. The straight line of the home says that he is extremely professional but the color means that he has to maintain it clean and there is dirt in the corners." Prentiss added and looked at Morgan who nodded.

"Lets talk to this guy." Morgan took a step towards the steps of the home when he felt Prentiss grab his arm.

"Let me do the talking."

Prentiss took the lead and stood outside the door. There was a strange creepy feeling coming from the house and gave her a chill. Something was really wrong with the atmosphere of this home. She knocked on the door and stood back when it started to crack a bit open. Morgan reached for his gun and pushed the door a bit more with his foot. It opened completely and both were shocked to see the inside of the home.

No one there. Strange. shouldn't someone be there? House looks so empty. So dead.

Morgan stepped inside and kept his gun raised. "Aaron Miller? FBI…" Prentiss followed Morgan and kept her weapon in her hands.

"Shouldn't there be maids and butlers around cleaning up?" Emily questioned while they walked more into the home. "Seems like someone left here in a hurry." Prentiss noticed the closet entrance opened with all the coats and clothes on the floor.

"No one been in this part of the house for days. The remote controls have dust around them." Morgan noticed the remotes to whatever the house was set up with on the glass table. "All these paintings are expensive." Prentiss gave Morgan a look. "What? I know art. And I know this isn't cheap. Leaving the door open like that…." Morgan went on when they walked into the large kitchen.

"I'll check upstairs." Prentiss looked up the stairs and started to climb them. Her gun still in her hands with the safety off.

"Be careful." Morgan warned while he made his way to the kitchen. There has to be some sign that someone lived here recently. Maybe this home was a rental and it would explain the state of the home. Or maybe for once in Garcia's life time she was wrong about the location. Morgan opened the refrigerator door and took a step back in shock. "Prentiss!" Morgan yelled. He opened the door to the refrigerator more and was face to face with a head in a jar. He closed his eyes and frowned. There was a small part of him that wished he was wrong about his suspicions.

"Morgan… you have to look …. Upstairs.. And…shit." Prentiss saw the head in the jar. The liquid in the jar was clear and the head's eyes were open. "Who do you think is that?" Prentiss tried to put a profile together in her mind. Who could it really be inside this rich man's refrigerator.

"What did you find upstairs?" Morgan cleared his thoughts and wondered what Prentiss had discovered.

"A nursery. Blue walls and a crib. Brand new…" Morgan grabbed his cell phone and called Garcia.

"Garcia, I need a crew here and a coroner. We found a head."

_"Don't you mean body? A head? Its not in a duffle bag right?" Garcia questioned while she handled Morgan's request._

"No. We need to find out who this person is."

"Garcia, send me a photo of Aaron Miller to my mobile." Prentiss leaned in and spoke into the phone. She heard a small beep from her phone.

_"Sent. What's wrong Emily?"_

Prentiss looked into the head's eyes once more. She looked at the photo of Aaron and zoomed in. She zoomed so closed and looked at the jar once more.

"Morgan… its him. Its Aaron Miller."

.

.

.

"Boys! Camp fire out back!" Hotch yelled from outside and heard footsteps running down the stairs. Both boys were laughing and racing each other to the outdoor fire. The sun was setting and the sky was full of color. Both boys looked up once outside and looked at all the swirls of colors. Reid was feeding the fire more wood and had the marshmallows on sticks ready for the two boys and themselves.

"This is so great dad!" Jack said

"Thanks Buddy."

"I've never done this." Spencer picked up a stick. Jack took Spencer's stick and started to show Spencer how to burn the marshmallow Once he blew the flame out, Jack carefully removed the melted marshmallow and bit into it. He offered it to Spencer who took a bite and smiled. "That is so cool! It is so good!" Spencer giggled and placed another marshmallow on his stick and prepared one all by himself.

"Marshmallows date back to Egyptians, about 2000 years ago. They weren't fluffy and mostly was a syrup type of honey and mallow pant goo. French also couldn't perfect the fluffy mixture until Alex Doumak did in 1948. The burning of one is a reaction of chemicals called combustion. It is a chemical change because it is impossible to reverse it. Since the main ingredient is Glucose…."

"Uncle Reeeiiiid… " Jack whined a bit and Hotch couldn't help but laugh. Reid stopped his rambling and blushed. Jack had picked up that tone when Hotch would say that to Reid to stop rambling.

"I have an interesting camp story. But I am not sure if I should say it. You two are just babies." Hotch stretched his limbs and yawned.

"No we are not!" Jack gave his dad a good Hotchner stare which now made Reid laugh.

"I think you both are too young to know the story buddy."

"Dad… please! We promise we won't get scared right Spencer?" Jack turned to Spencer who was licking his sticky lips.

"Yea!" Spencer agreed as he too was curious what kind of story Hotch was holding out on them.

"Alright but if it gets too scary let me know. Because the last time this story was told, a little boy began to scream and screamed forever…." Hotch warned.

"Forever?" Jack looked surprised. "Screaming forever? Even in his sleep or during cartoons?"

"Forever. His dad was telling him the exact same story. And suddenly his dad started to feel itchy. Itchy everywhere. And then.. Huh. My arm itches." Hotch playfully scratched his arm while the two little boys sat closer together and stared at the area where Hotch was scratching.

"What… else happened?" Jack's eyes widen

"Oh.. Well after the itching, his face started to twitch. Like… oh what was that…." Hotch squinted his eyes and made his left eyebrow move. Reid tried to kept himself from laughing at Hotch story telling. He wondered where he was going with this.

"And.. What happened next?" Jack asked and worried maybe telling the story was a bad idea.

"Huh? Oh yea. Um.. He… starts laughing. And.. Wanting other people to laugh. He.. " Hotch begins to laugh and stand up. "He.. Becomes… the.. Tickle monster!" Hotch yelled and extending his hands out to reach the boys. Both boys jumped and ran behind Reid.

"Uncle Reid! Save us!"

".. I'm starting to feel itchy…" Reid began to scratch his arm and turned to see the two boys stepping away from him. He blinked rapidly and started to laugh. The two boys looked at each other and ran into the house. The two kids ran towards the sofa of the cabin with their fathers close behind. The two boys grabbed a pillow each and was ready to defend themselves from the tickle monsters.

"Come here boys!" Hotch yelled and rushed towards Jack. Jack took a swing at his dad with the fluffy weapon but was still lifted into the air and laid on the floor. Hotch began to tickle his son when he felt Spencer hit him with the pillow. "Get him!" Hotch ordered Reid who now was coming after Spencer. Jack couldn't help him now. He was laughing too much to help him. Spencer was alone with his own tickle monster.

Reid cornered Spencer and smiled. Reid picked him up and sat him down on the sofa. He also begins to tickle Spencer while Spencer struggled to get free. He was crying and laughing to stop but he really was almost to the point where he was going to wet his pants.

"Daddy! Dad!.. Stop!" Jack laughed but Hotch shook his head.

"No way buddy!" Hotch smiled and started to blow raspberries on Jack's tummy.

"Daddy!.. Stop..stop… Daddy!" Reid stopped. Daddy. Spencer had called him Daddy. Spencer recovers and starts to tickle Reid. Reid laughs but takes control once again and starts to tickle Spencer once more.

"Daddy!" Jack and Spencer yell again.

"You have to say Uncle! Surrender! It is the only cure!" Hotch said to both the boys.

"We surrender. Uncle! UNCLE!" Both boys yell and Hotch grabbed his head. Reid followed the same act and held his head as well.

"Whoa… what.. Happened?" Hotch looked confused and looked at Jack. "How did we get in here?"

"You don't remember dad? You turned into the tickle monster!"

"What? Tickle Monster?" Reid also looked confused.

"Yea! You too daddy! Both of you were the monster! Don't you remember?" Spencer looked at Jack and back at his dad. Reid shook his head and felt Spencer hug him really tight. Reid hugged him back and looked over to Hotch. Jack had followed Spencer's actions and both fathers hugged their sons. "Glad you're back daddy." Spencer whispered to Reid and tried to hug him tighter.

"Alright boys. It is getting late. You both have to get up early so we can go fishing. Catch them while they are asleep."

"But dad can't we stay up just a bit more?" Jack wanted to stay up late with his friend and his uncle.

"Yea dad.. Can't we?" Spencer gave Reid the puppy eye look. Reid couldn't say no to the kid but was still silent. Dad. He called him dad and not Reid. Hotch grinned and took charge.

"Upstairs. March young men." Hotch pointed upstairs and looked at his arm. "huh.. It feels itchy…" Both boys eyes widen as they both rushed upstairs. Not again! Hotch placed an arm around Reid's shoulders and gave him a gentle hug. Reid closed his eyes and leaned into the hug.

"He called me Daddy…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews anyone? Pretty pretty please?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Letter of Secrets- Chapter 12**

Such a wait for this chapter! Again my apologies ! I didn't mean to take this long but I could go more into explainations but I rather just contnuie with the story and run away because by the end of this chapter… I might get people upset at me and I am too pretty to get my head smashed in! I own nothing except this insane idea.. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Morgan and Prentiss returned to the BAU after leaving the mansion and forensic team to clean up. Just when they thought they had a break in the case, their main unsub turned out to of been dead for years. His head was preserved in fluids and refrigerated. The other option was maybe a sibling but Aaron was an only child. Morgan took his frustration out on a wall but took Prentiss advice to save it for the gym. They were back to the beginning.

"How can someone like Aaron Miller be dead and a replacement just shows up and no one notices?" Morgan asked Prentiss. It was a question he asked himself over and over while they arrived to the BAU. They both exited the elevator and headed towards the bullpen.

"Garcia explained that Aaron did a lot of web meetings and their deals where done the same way. Anyone could call themselves Aaron Miller…."

"The sealing of accounts go through Ferguson Bank. That is pretty exclusive for those who wish to deal in the hundred thousands deposits and million dollar deals. He had to make appearances."

"Maybe we need to contact his co workers and see what they know." Prentiss offered

"No need." Garcia walked towards them. Garcia held her hand held PDA and asked the pair to follow her to the conference room.

JJ yawned for the last time and closed her account on her PDA. Paperless files were great but some cases still came through fax and needed to be dealt with the old way. She pushed some files out the way of her photo of Henry on her desk. She never covered his photo and the smiling baby looking back at her always made her smile. Will had taken Henry to see his parents and work seemed like a nice substitute to home when they were away. She really didn't want to be alone in the house right now. She stretched her arms and headed out her office. Maybe Garcia had some lollipops she could munch on. Tomorrow was an off day and knew the more she finished today, the less she would have the following day. Sadly, the cases never do stop from showing up on her desk. She stopped when she saw Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss walk into the conference room. "What are they doing here?" JJ wondered. Maybe they were surprising someone with a surprised birthday party. She didn't want to miss it. She smiled and followed them.

Garcia entered the room and pushed on the remote to turn on the monitor on the wall. The wireless PDA fed onto the monitor. A photo of Aaron Miller appeared.

"That's Aaron." Prentiss answered when Garcia shook her head.

"Nope. That is Danny. Danny Livesy." She pressed another button and it showed an identical photo with a different background. "That is Aaron Miller."

"Wait.. I thought you said Aaron was an only child." Morgan looked at each photo on the monitor. Twins?

"So did I. Until I did some research and you would be surprised what kind of information you can find on Ancestry dot com."

"That FBI owned?" Prentiss asked

"One of my babies. But yes. If Aaron was adopted, it was done very well. I cant even find any files of his adoption. What I did find that connected the two is that I believe Aaron was told about his adoption and paid for a private investigator to gather information. Turns out Danny and Aaron are twins. Danny Livesy was adopted in Canada and I figure that is where Aaron's adoption was handled and information sealed from US and well from me… Long story short, it seems that Aaron found Danny and had him in charge of the Georgia contracts to change his life. Danny had registered on Ancestry and entered Aaron's name as a sibling. Aaron never set up his account so the confirmation wasn't updated into the system. "

"Do we know where Danny is?" Prentiss asked.

"Sorry. Cell phone GPS is turned off. But I found another piece of information that connects everyone. Guess who Danny Livesy adopted mom is?"

"Who?" Morgan asked.

"Renee Hatcher." Garcia looked at Morgan. He would know who that was instantly.

"The babysitter in Vegas? " Morgan said.

"Yup. But Renee is an alias. Renee Hatcher is her own mother middle name and maiden name. Mrs. Hatcher's real name is Debra Livesy. Danny kept his account active and sent his mom money every month for two years under her real name. Could be another reason his…. "

"Mrs. Hatcher?" JJ spoke up after listening to the whole conversation. She was upset that her coworkers she considered family were doing this behind Reid's back. The name being brought up shocked her.

"Jay…Look. I know how this looks and believe me that we have the best interests and.… "Morgan began to explain but JJ had to get this out.

"Morgan. Just.. .. Garcia, Mrs. Hatcher called me early today. She was asking about Spence and Spencer. She was concerned about Spencer's toys and drawings and how he was doing. I… didn't think she was suspect. I sort of told her that they went camping with Hotch."

"What!" Morgan yelled.

"She.. I didn't know. I… We started talking about kids and… "

"No no no… " Garcia was typing on her PDA and looked at Morgan. "GPS coordinates were given to Hotch's cabin an hour ago. He could be there already and…"

"Come on. We are going now!" Morgan ordered as he flipped open his phone and made a call.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hotch heard his phone ring from the nightstand it was charging on. The ring was set on low and the light was dimmed but it made him wake from his sleep. He had a good conversation with Reid and before he knew it, the young doctor was asleep on the sofa. Not wanting to wake him up, Hotch left him there and headed upstairs towards his room. In a few hours Hotch knew Jack would be jumping on his bed to get up. Hotch heard the phone ring again. He was on vacation for the weekend and he tried to convince himself not to answer but he knew he had to.<p>

"Hotchner." Hotch yawned.

"Hotch. Its Morgan. I need you to listen."

"Morgan?"

He heard Morgan explain the situation and how fast help was going to be there. Before he could reply back to Morgan he heard a small crash outside his room down the hall. Jack…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Danny made sure everyone was asleep before he made his move. He came through the back door and made his way slowly into the cabin. He had to find Spencer. He was going to take his son out of here and make it seem like a murder suicide. He needed Spencer secure and safe. Out of the way. Before he kills everyone else and blame it on the man who claimed to be Spencer's father. He had planned this perfectly. Everything was in place. His mother had gained Austin's trust and sent him photos of Spencer. Such a perfect plan to take Spencer away if it wasn't for… He kept that thought of out his head. He needed to move fast.<p>

With a roll of duct tape in one hand and a gun in the other, Danny took the stairs up and opened the first door he saw. Inside was two sleeping kids in their sleeping bags on the floor. They had a sheet up as a fort and had a gathered some firewood on the floor to look like a camp fire. Danny made his way to Spencer and ripped a piece of duct tape to cover his boy's mouth. Spencer didn't wake until he felt someone binding his hands together in front of him. Spencer struggled to remove the tape around his mouth but his wrists were easily grabbed.

"Shh.. Its ok son. Daddy's here." Danny wrapped tape around Spencer's wrists and started to lift him from the sleeping bag. Spencer tried to kick his kidnapper away. He was not going anywhere without a fight. Danny was getting tired of struggling with Spencer and warned the boy once more to stop. Spencer shook his head and tried to escape once more when a fist came towards him. The fist punched his right cheek hard and the second punch that hit him below his ribs made the struggling stop. "I don't want to hurt you anymore so stop struggling." Danny caressed Spencer's tear face and started to lift him onto his shoulder.

The noise in the room made Jack wake up in time to see a man take Spencer away. The man was not his uncle or his dad. Stranger. Jack had to do something to help his friend from being taken. He grabbed a piece of wood from their pretend camp fire and brought it hard on the man's legs. Danny knees buckled and fell through the room doorway and down onto the hall. Spencer rolled down the hall and hit the guard rails of the stairs hard. Danny turned around in time to see the other boy lift the wood up ready to attack again. Danny lifted his leg and kicked Jack in the chest hard. Jack cried out as he was knocked back a couple of feet and fell hard onto the floor. Danny looked for his weapon but couldn't see where his gun was. He dropped it when he fell. He had to move. Spencer tried to crawl away but was grabbed by his ankle. Danny stood Spencer and shook him hard.

"stop crying! SHUT UP!" Danny shook Spencer hard again, trying to get the boy to be quiet. Danny took out his knife that was in his back pocket and rested the knife onto Spencer's cheek. . "Be good now or I will have to kill you now." Danny stood up and lifted Spencer onto his shoulders when he heard the click of a gun behind him.

"Put the boy down. Now!" Hotch ordered and steadied his arm and aimed for Danny. Hotch had Jack close the door before announcing his presence to Danny. Jack was safe. Now it was time for Spencer.

"If you shoot he will fall with me down the stairs. Not going to risk a broken neck are you?" Danny threaten and kept Spencer over his left shoulder.

"Just put him down. You are in enough trouble as it is Danny Livesy."

"Good detective work. But I have every right to take him. He is my son!" Danny yelled. Hotch was fighting himself to shoot. He had a clear shot. He could do it. But Spencer would fall. He would fall down the steps. No. He had to protect Reid's son as his own.

"We know how this is going to end. If you care about your son, do not do this to him. Deservers to be happy right?"

"That your boy in there?" Hotch only tighten his grip on his gun. "Pretty good fighter. Would you die for him?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"I would die for mine too and I am willing to die right now and take him with me so we can always be together. He doesn't know about life yet. Save him the pain of it all. Actually I would be doing him a favor."

"You don't want that for Spencer. He is just… "

"His name is Toby. Spencer is the name of the other douche bag Austin said was the father." Danny yelled and leaned back onto the rail. Spencer could see down onto the first floor and started to struggle. He didn't like heights at all and this was making his body shake with fear.

"His name is Spencer and put him down. You are surrounded." Reid, holding the weapon that had fallen down in the living room where he fell asleep in the couch, steadied his aim while climbing up the stairs. Spencer was relived. His dad was here for him. His dad would keep him safe.

"Guess its just you and me." Danny smiled and closed his eyes. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for everyone. Danny took a step back and leaned back. Hotch dropped his gun and ran towards Spencer to save him from falling. Reid took the steps two at a time but was also too late.

Morgan busted through the door with a team of police officers behind him but they were also too late. Two bodies were on the first floor and Morgan turned away from the sight in front of him. Both Danny and Spencer were on the floor, covered in blood and completely.. Deadly.. Still.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I had to! I had to! You could review and let me know how upset you are! Hahaha.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Letter of Secrets**

**The Final Chapter.**

Oh we have reached the end! It took me ages to write this last chapter because I just kept getting so sad. it's the end! For those who wondering if Spencer died, please.. I warn you now.. Get some tissue ready…. Medical stuff I am not too factual with it. So its all made up a bit. Tissue warning. Remember.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It has been 2 weeks.

2 weeks ago Reid's life changed forever.

14 days ago.

336 hours ago.

20,106 minutes ago.

Reid slowly packed his books in the moving boxes he got from U-haul store. He looked at each book as the entire story passed through his mind and smiled at the ending of each. There was nothing better then holding an actual book in your hands Reid thought. No one can take back the history of each book carries. Some smells throughout the pages. The feel of paper between is fingers. Reid placed the last book from the living room bookcase in the box and started to close the box. He took out his marker and wrote on the box what books this box contained. He looked up when he heard the sound of high heels coming towards his door. His neighbor was an older woman who wore flats and since it was Sunday, she was at bingo right after Sunday lunch. He bit his lip and knew this was going to be a bit emotional.

Garcia and Morgan walked to Reid's apartment door. Morgan looked at Garcia and waited for her to knock. Garcia looked at Morgan and waited for him to knock at the same time. Morgan raised his hand to knock but Garcia hesitated and stopped Morgan.

"Maybe this is too soon." Garcia stopped Morgan from knocking on the door.

"Mama its been 2 weeks since… " Morgan was about to finish when the door opened.

"Come in." Reid had heard the two outside his door and opened the door before they knocked. It has been days since anyone has seen Reid. The last time they talked to Reid was at the hospital. The next time they caught a glimpse of the Doctor was when he walked in one day directly into Hotch's office and back out an hour later, never saying anything to anyone.

Garcia had tried visiting Reid but he wouldn't answer to anyone. Morgan had tried with Prentiss or JJ to come visit but no one was welcomed until now. Reid had texted Morgan and Garcia to come over at a certain time. Morgan had rushed to Garcia and showed him the text. Morgan then saw Garcia show him the same text and wondered if Reid had finally forgiven them.

Morgan looked around the building and saw Reid's book shelves empty. There was moving boxes on the floor and were half full with books. Some books were sorted into other boxes and labeled.

"Take a seat." Reid said while he stood near the sofa in the living room. Reid crossed his arms and waited for his guests to sit. Morgan helped Garcia to sit and then took a seat next to her. Morgan leaned forward with his hands interlocked in front of him, his elbow resting on his knees. Garcia looked around the room and saw how everything seemed so different in the apartment. The moving boxes didn't help.

"Reid…." Garcia started to say when Reid raised his hand.

"Stop. Just listen please." Reid paced a bit and stopped in front of Garcia. He pressed his lips in to moistened them a bit before he continued. "I wasn't thinking when Spencer… back at the cabin. I was just thinking about him and then I questioned why Morgan was there I… lost it. I kept thinking how could you both do this to me. To us. I lost my temper with both of you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry for yelling at both of you. I was just hurting. If it wasn't for what you did, you wouldn't of solved this case and warn Hotch before Spencer was… "

"Oh Pretty boy, we deserved each insult you said to us. Surprised us really you could come up with all those." Morgan remembered each insult Reid lashed out. The human dictionary used each word. Each single word.

"I do know every word in the dictionary Morgan, I am capable of putting them together and coming up with interesting insults." Reid seemed to know what Morgan was thinking. " But I still need to apologize to you both. I know you looked into it because its what we do. Profile. It just didn't fit did it?" Reid sighed and began to pace again. "I know there's some questions I need to answer and that everyone is worried about me. The voicemails and texts alone tell me that." Reid laughed a bit and took a seat at the coffee table facing the sofa. He picked up a file he had on the table and opened it up, taking a piece of paper out of the mix and showing it to Garcia.

"What is this?" Morgan leaned over to get a look at the letter.

"Austin wrote it. She left it in charge with my father. That's why he was there at the Vegas police station." Reid let Garcia and Morgan read it.

"She knew…." Morgan looked at Reid.

"Reid…" Garcia felt her tears at the edge of falling.

"I didn't want to say anything. That was Austin's son. And she wanted me to protect him. She didn't trust anything legal document on a computer so she wrote that and gave it to my dad to keep it safe." Reid sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. He pressed his lips together and took the letter back. "Even if he wasn't mine, I honored her wishes. There was a possibility of someone being his father because of what Aaron… Or Danny.. Whoever as he posed that time had drugged her and took advantage of her. She couldn't prove it but with Aaron being cleared of all charges there was nothing she could of done. I spoke to Hotch. When the bathroom incident happen. He knew but also knew that the investigation was being handled in Vegas. I couldn't leave Spencer there. I always wondered why she named him Spencer." Reid looked at the letter and read the part of explaining the part of naming Spencer.

"Smartest name she knows." Garcia recited back.

"Yeah." Reid placed the letter back. "My dad said she was fearing for her safety about a year ago. Someone had slashed her tires and there was a break in in her apartment but the police called it random. That's when Dad suggested the letter. To write everything that's happening and the just in case scenario. But… she didn't want me involve because Austin… Austin wanted to me to be safe." Reid choked up a bit.

"She was very independent Reid." Morgan said.

"I know. I know she was. I know you two just wanted to help and if it wasn't for your curious nature…. Austin's killer wouldn't of been found." Reid stood up a bit and went to hug Garcia. "Thank you." Reid whispered into Garcia's ear and felt her tears run down to his own shoulders.

"Oh baby cakes. You forgive us then?" Garcia hugged Reid tighter when Reid told her yes. Reid pulled away from Garcia and looked at Morgan. It hurt him more that Morgan had done what he did. But he knew the reasons why he did.

"Pretty boy, we're family. I was just… " Morgan didn't know how much he could apologize. He figured he would never stop.

"You were just being Morgan. My protective best friend." Reid gave Morgan a tight hug.

"Protecting my family, Reid. You are the brother I never had." Morgan said. Reid pulled away and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"I have something else to show you two." Reid smiled and went back to the file he had on the table. He pulled out another piece of paper and showed it to Morgan.

"No way. Seriously?!" Morgan laughed as he rubbed his head. Garcia took the paper and looked at Reid with a shock look in her face.

"Oh my God Reid!" Garcia cheered a bit too loud. She covered her mouth but it was too late. There was a soft moan coming from the other room. Slowly Spencer came out of a room rubbing his eyes awake.

"Aunt Penny?…" Spencer saw Garcia and ran towards her. Garcia picked the boy up and sat him on her lap. She hugged him tight as she kissed his forehead.

"Ow.. " Spencer cried as Garcia kissed him.

"Sorry Spencer.. " Garcia started to kiss the other side of his head. The bandaged up wound that was on his forehead was still healing. Spencer kissed Garcia's nose and hugged her tight.

"No love for me?" Morgan pouted as Spencer laughed.

"Maybe…" Spencer teased.

"Maybe?! Come here kid." Morgan opened his arms and hugged Spencer. Spencer was squeezed between the two adults on the sofa. Reid smiled at the sight of Spencer smiling. It was a sight he thought he was never going to see again. For the short time they were together, it felt so natural to be protective of him.

"Ok Spencer. I need to have adult talk right now. Go to your room and play ok?" Reid said softly but stern.

"Ok Daddy." Spencer climbed off Morgan's lap and hugged his dad's legs. Reid patted Spencer's head and smiled when he walked back to his room. Spencer laughed when he grabbed his toys and started to play in his room.

"I never thought I was going to hear him laugh again." Reid sighed as he moved his hair out of his face.

"Oh baby, he scared all of us." Garcia said.

"When I saw him fall… I felt helpless. I.. " Reid didn't know what else to say.

His heart stopped when Spencer went over the rail and hit the floor. So much blood. It was something he will never forget. His life would never be the same if he died there at the cabin. He didn't care who was around him at the time. He honestly didn't remember Morgan even being there. All his focus was on Spencer.

At the ER, he paced back and forth. Only stopping for a cup of coffee each hour and running statistics in his head to keep his mind from thinking the worst. When the doctor came out to tell him that Spencer was alive he nearly collapsed. Morgan had held him in place when the doctors explained Spencer's body hit Danny's body before rolling off of him. Danny absorb the impact and caused Danny's rib cage to break inwards. That's where the blood came from and the only injury to Spencer was a cut on his forehead from when he rolled off Danny and hit the table. After Reid saw that Spencer was alright and was in his hospital bed recovering is when Reid started to ask the questions. After they were answered, he had everyone except Hotch leave.

That was 2 weeks ago and during all that time, he followed the case through Hotch and his dad in Vegas. Renee Hatcher was arrested and confessed to the plans she had made with her son. She had lived with Danny and was upset when she learned about Austin and her decision to leave Danny without his son. She made friends with Austin at a supermarket trip and was the one who gave Danny the schedule Austin was on. The day Austin was murdered was a day she unexpectedly switched her shift with another employee and had to leave Spencer at day care. Renee was suppose to take custody of Spencer. Austin did not have any family but then… it all went to hell. Renee did not expect the FBI to be involved.

"Listen Reid. I can't imagine what you went through that head of yours during that time. But what matters now is what this paper says." Morgan lifted the paper up. Reid took his paper back and smiled.

"Yes sir. Its indefinitely. We didn't even have to go to Maury. Reid, you are the father." Garcia joked. Reid and Morgan laughed with Garcia..

"And… if you don't mind Morgan, I would like you to be his godfather."

"I would love to Pretty boy." Morgan stood up and gave Reid a quick hug. "And godmother?"

"Well Spencer already has an Aunt Penny. Think Emily would mind being his godmother?" Reid looked at his two friends for confirmation

"She would be perfect! At least as godparents these two can hook up." Garcia teased.

"I don't have a thing for Emily…" Morgan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh he called her Emily.." Reid said, making Morgan roll his eyes and Garcia laugh.

"First name bases … I don't know Morgan. Sounds you two are close.." Garcia teased again.

"Shut up you two." Morgan smiled.

"Aunt Penny.. Morgan… you wanna play with me?!" Spencer poked his head out and yelled.

"Come on, lets have some family time with the Reid's son." Morgan placed his arm around Reid shoulders and squeezed him tight.

"That sounds good to me." Reid smiled. "That sounds really good to me"

.

.

.

THE END.

* * *

><p>See, Tissue needed for a softy ending! You didnt really think I would of killed Spencer right? hehe. Thank you to all my faithful readers, new readers, lurkers, favorites, and everyone! Ya'll so important to me and just amazing that how many of you are out there supporting what I write and been patient with me and... just.. Thank you! Thank you sweeties for reading and hopefully you all enjoy this adventure! Thanks again for reading and please, last time you can review for this… For good old time sake right? Hehehe. Again, thank you all for everything! Internet hugs!<p> 


End file.
